My new family
by Ann Carmesi
Summary: Después de la muerte de Nikolai, Yuri sufre un abrumador descenso emocional que lo sume en una vida de promiscuidad y perdición. Sin embargo, una noche en particular después de una borrachera, termina siendo la "nueva madre" de dos niños huérfanos. Lo bueno es que tenía a Víctor y Yuuri para ayudarlo, y a Otabek para sostenerle la mano como el buen "amigo" que era.
1. Chapter 1

La noche era realmente fría, tanto en el ambiente de fuera como dentro de sí mismo.

Duró dormido aproximadamente dos horas, o eso pensaba, la verdad Yuri no recordaba cómo es que había llegado ahí, lo único que le interesaba era marcharse cuanto antes.

Después de quedarse mirando el techo de aquel cuarto alrededor de cinco minutos más, decidió quitarse la sábana que le cubría e intentar no vomitar todo el alcohol que había ingerido.

Se sentía asqueado, totalmente desorientado y con un conocido dolor en la parte baja de su espalda.

 _¿Fue hombre o mujer?_

Pensó en medio de su jaqueca, así que, mientras se levantaba y buscaba su pantalón y el resto de sus cosas, se dignó a mirar de soslayo a la persona que tenía a su lado.

Estaba cubierto hasta la cadera con las sábanas, puesto que la calefacción hacía su trabajo de maravilla y los protegía totalmente del frío abrasador que poseía Rusia, tenía el cabello castaño y una espalda ancha, lo que corroboraba que, efectivamente, su amante en turno era de su mismo sexo.

La verdad, eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, hombre, mujer, al final todos querían lo mismo, simplemente una noche de placer otorgada por el tigre de hielo, mote que, a decir verdad, prefería mil veces más en vez del estúpido adjetivo de "hada rusa" que tanto lo persiguió durante su adolescencia.

Decidió buscar su celular para llamar algún carro que lo llevara a su casa, pero tan pronto la idea apareció en su cabeza, fue desechada sin piedad alguna. Si pedía algún transporte privado de la agencia de patinaje, Yakov sería informado de la actividad que mantenían los autos, y no tenía ganas de escuchar algún discurso molesto sobre su "deplorable y precoz" estilo de vida, pues no le sería nada difícil atar cabos y darse cuenta de que Yuri fue recogido de un edificio desconocido y con un evidente estado de ebriedad.

Maldita sea, y lo peor del caso, es que, en medio de sus lagunas mentales, recordaba haber llegado en el auto de aquel tipo. Bueno, al menos su auto estaba seguro, pues en el pub donde se encontraba horas antes se daba un plazo de 72 horas para que los clientes fueran por sus vehículos, mejor eso a permitirles conducir ebrios y perder clientes valiosos, pues el lugar no era nada barato.

La idea de un taxi tampoco era buena.

Al ser un deportista con tanta fama y dinero, no podía permitirse ingresar a cualquier taxi que encontrara en la calle, nunca se sabía si eran transportes seguros o simples delincuentes que se aprovechaban de la soledad de las personas nocturnas y jamás se les volvía a ver con vida, o también corría el riesgo de ser reconocido y que por unos billetes, el conductor avisara a alguna cadena de espectáculos el paradero y destino de sus pasajeros, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, y la verdad no se sentía capaz de soportar los flashes de las cámaras con el dolor de cabeza que se cargaba.

 _"Tendré que caminar"_

Pensó desganado, al ver la dirección del edificio que se encontraba escrita en un sobre de luz que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche.

Al menos no quedaba tan lejos de su propio departamento, eso ya era una ventaja.

\- ¿Ya te vas, amor? -escuchó de pronto una voz gruesa y adormilada desde la cama, justo antes de salir por la puerta de la habitación.

-Ya, no me gusta quedarme a dormir -dijo ausentemente, intentando recordar la última vez que pasó la noche realmente dormido con alguien y en paz.

Esa última persona fue su abuelo.

-Que seco - dijo con una risilla el tipo aquel, mientras se estiraba y se recargaba sobre el respaldo de la cama -al menos podría dejarme tu número, ya sabes, para volver a divertirnos - y para dar énfasis a su punto, se relamió los labios de manera provocadora.

Yuri casi se ríe en su cara por eso, él jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, daba su número o alguna manera de contactarlo a nadie, él sólo ofrecía sexo de una noche, ya era problema de sus amantes el aceptarlo o no.

-No lo creo, adiós...- dijo intentando recordar el nombre del sujeto, pero ni siquiera eso sabía, ni modo.

Y antes de darle oportunidad al otro de contestar, cerró la puerta y se dirigió de manera apresurada a la entrada principal, y al llegar, verificando que traía consigo su cartera con todo el dinero y tarjetas que llevaba, sus llaves del auto y departamento y su celular, salió sin molestarse en echar un último vistazo a departamento.

Dudaba volver a ir algún día.

Ya afuera, se arrepintió totalmente de no haber llevado un abrigo más grande consigo, el frío le estaba calando hasta los huesos, y su jodida resaca no le ayudaba a pasarla mejor.

Resignado ante su maldita suerte, y bajo la nueva promesa de no volver a beber de esa manera (y que nunca duraban más de seis días) se dirigió hacia el este, la zona en la que se encontraba era bastante exclusiva y costosa, así que no le fue difícil encontrar una ruta a su hogar, era el mismo vecindario de lujo en donde él mismo vivía.

Continuó caminado, pensando en el asco de vida que llevaba ahora.

Después de coronarse como el ganador del oro en su primer Grand Prix, su carrera experimentó un ascenso descomunal, su talento y ferocidad en las pistas de patinaje le otorgaron en título de genio del patinaje, siendo el ganador de otras dos medallas de oro en esos últimos cuatro años, las otras dos habían sido ganadas por Yuri Katsuki y Otabek Altin, sonrió fugazmente a recordar a su mejor amigo, ese año, Otabek había dado un espectáculo sin igual.

Sin embargo, todo ese éxito se vio levemente opacado por los escándalos de su vida desde hace alrededor de año y medio, después de la muerte de su abuelo.

Fue cuando tenía 17 años, justo después de ganar por segunda vez el oro en las finales, llegó inmensamente feliz a Rusia dispuesto a contarle a Nikolai la experiencia de haber dejado a Víctor en segundo lugar y al cerdo en tercero, sin embargo, la único que recibió fue la desgarradora noticia de que su abuelo había sido internado la noche anterior debido a un infarto, y que no pudieron comunicarse con él hasta que arribó a Rusia.

Sin pensar en nada más, fue lo más rápido posible al hospital, únicamente para encontrar la imagen de su amado abuelo en cuidados intensivos, pálido y conectado a varias máquinas.

Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse a su lado, tomando su mano y contándole entre lágrimas miles de cosas, haciéndole miles de promesas y rogándole que despertara, que le contestara y que le prometiera que todo iba a estar bien, que se recuperaría como siempre y que volverían juntos a casa, sin embargo, nada salía de esos labios.

Y fue esa misma noche, mientras que Yuri dormía al pie de la cama del hospital, que un sonido horrible proveniente de una de las tantas máquinas que mantenían a su abuelo estable lo despertó, y de pronto, varios doctores y enfermeros entraron al cuarto, obligándole a él a salir.

Esa noche, Nikolai Plisetsky había muerto de una falla cardiaca.

Esa noche, Yuri sintió que también él había muerto.

Lo demás fue demasiado rápido, los trámites del hospital, el funeral, los miles de condolencias recibidas, todo le parecía algo totalmente surreal, Yakov fue quien se encargó de todo, conoció al abuelo de Yuri y les tenía una gran estima a ambos, así que le quitó de los hombros el peso de todas esas cosas.

Recordaba perfectamente que no lloró durante todo el proceso, solamente se dedicaba a ignorar a todos, a sus compañeros, a los competidores, los viejos amigos de su abuelo y únicamente se la pasó al lado de Lilia, la cual no le soltó la mano en ningún momento.

Al finalizar todo, después de ver por última vez el rostro de su abuelo antes de ser enterrado, fue Otabek quien se ofreció a llevarlo a su casa, no era necesario, puesto que sus entrenadores eran quienes hacían eso, pero el kazajo era la única persona con quien Yuri se sentía en plena confianza, y no quería causarle más molestias a Yakov y a Lilia, así que sin pararse a preguntar la opinión de los demás, se subió al taxi con Otabek.

Otabek le preguntó la dirección exacta de su casa, pero al ver la ligera mueca de tristeza en la cara de Yuri, inmediatamente ató cabos, el rubio ya no tenía a nadie que le esperara en casa, así que ese era el último lugar a que quería ir, por eso, le pidió al chofer que se dirigiera al hotel donde se hospedaba cada vez que visitaba Rusia.

En cuanto entraron, Otabek se encargó de pedir comida para ambos y hacer que Yuri tomara una ducha, sin embargo, debido a lo rápido que salió rumbo al país del rubio, no tuvo tiempo de empacar casi nada, apenas dos mudas de ropa y las tarjetas necesarias, debido a eso sólo le entregó una camisa de dormir algo grande y un pantalón, en lo que la lavandería se encargaba de la ropa de ambos.

Y, sobre todo, Yuri recordaba lo agradecido que se sentía con Otabek por haberle permitido dormir con él esa noche, pues fue en medio de la oscuridad y el silencio de esa habitación, que se permitió soltar todo lo que tenía reunido en su interior y lloró, lloró como si fuera un niño pequeño e indefenso, gimoteó, maldijo, tembló y se desmoronó bajo la protección de los fuertes brazos de Otabek.

Sin embargo, el kazajo tarde o temprano tenía que regresar a Kazajistán, y cuando lo vio partir en el avión, fue donde se dio cuenta que estaba completamente sólo.

Los primeros meses fueron bastante difíciles para él, no podía estar en su casa sin recordar a su abuelo en cada rincón, así que decidió abandonarla y buscar un departamento en alguna zona del centro.

Poco a poco empezó a perderse más, los entrenamientos seguían siendo igual de duros e intensivos de su parte, pero se había distanciado cada vez más de sus compañeros, y fue una tarde en particular, donde un desconocido le enseñó un falso atajo a una paz inexistente.

 _Ese día había decidido salir a caminar un rato en la noche, cuando de pronto, un tipo chocó contra él al dar vuelta en una esquina, estuvo a punto de gritarle y agredirle, pero aquel sujeto le ganó la palabra._

 _-Lo lamento, chico -dijo el tipo, al que unos minutos después Yuri conocería como Gregory – iba a ir a tomar algo a algún bar por ahí, y creo que la prisa pudo más conmigo, ¿Qué tal si te invito un trago como compensación? - dijo con una sonrisa en su cara._

 _Yuri admitió que era bastante apuesto, además esa aura despreocupada le hacía lucir realmente bien, pero hubo un detalle que no pasó por alto._

 _-Soy menor de edad, idiota, no me dejan entrar a bares - respondió secamente, dispuesto a irse de una buena vez._

 _-Eso no es problema, guapo, tengo mis contactos - le contestó altivamente el otro - aunque entiendo que tengas miedo, a fin de cuentas, tú lo has dicho, sigues siendo un niño._

 _Esas palabras, junto a la sonrisa prepotente que tenía el otro en su cara, fueron el detonante perfecto para que Yuri cayera directo a la trampa de aquel sujeto._

 _Esa noche, en medio de pláticas banales, tragos que casi ocasionan que Yuri se atragantara en más de una vez, y la sensación de sentirse totalmente ligero y libre de los pensamientos que lo atormentaban día con día, fue que Yuri tuvo su primera borrachera, su primera resaca y sobre todo… su primera vez a manos de un total desconocido que no dudó en aprovecharse de un muchacho ebrio y roto por dentro._

 _Despertó al día siguiente con un malestar infernal y un dolor intenso en cada músculo de su cuerpo, intentando averiguar dónde diablos estaba y como mierda llegó ahí._

 _Sabía que había bebido demasiado, que había terminado cediendo ante las insinuaciones de aquel sujeto, y por lo que veía, que Gregory se había marchado de aquel cuarto de motel, mejor, no tenía ganas de verle la cara._

 _Se vistió y salió de ahí sintiéndose peor que basura, sin embargo, tras esa experiencia algo en él cambió, pues por primera vez desde la muerte de su abuelo, se permitió olvidarse por completo de todo, desconectó su mente y moral y dejó que sus instintos actuaran solos._

 _"Bebé, debes dejarte llevar, una vida sin placer es una vida aburrida, tú dices que nadie te espera en casa, así que ¿Qué te impide dar rienda suelta a todo lo que te permita alejar tu realidad por un momento? Ven conmigo, y te demostraré cómo desconectarse de todo... Te haré salir de tu infierno para tocar el cielo"_

 _Esas palabras azotaron en su cabeza como una bala, eso le había dicho Gregory antes de llevarlo a aquel motel, darle un poco más de alcohol y terminar follándoselo sin culpa alguna._

 _Yuri no haría un escándalo por eso, no tenía ganas de pasar por algún proceso legal si alguien se enteraba que un extraño había abusado sexualmente de él, algo que sentía como una total mentira puesto que, aunque no lo recordara bien, seguramente él también se prestó para eso, además, Gregory tuvo razón._

 _Esa era la fórmula perfecta para salir de su asquerosa realidad._

Desde ese día, se encargó de conseguir alcohol y sexo ocasional con cada persona que se arriesgara a salir con un menor, y el detonante máximo de su promiscuidad fue el haber cumplido la mayoría de edad.

A partir de ese día, no tuvo que esconderse más, no daba sobornos para que le permitieran ingresar a bares y antros y no se medía en la cantidad de perdición en la que se sumía.

Sus compañeros poco a poco empezaron a notar cambios en el rubio, los que se hicieron evidentes después de su mayoría de edad, pues muchas veces las resacas y los chupetones eran tan grandes que no podía ocultarlos, y por más sermones, pláticas y muestras de preocupación hacia el rumbo que estaba tomando su vida, Yuri no se detuvo, mientras siguiera siendo un buen patinador, los demás no tenían ningún derecho a reclamarle nada.

Esa fue la metamorfosis que sufrió el hada rusa en tan poco tiempo, su nombre aparecía de vez en cuando en algún programa de espectáculos mostrándolo en algún antro con algún desconocido, sus compañeros se daban cuenta que Yuri ya no tenía esa aura de inocencia que lo caracterizaba, y sus amigos cercanos rogaban porque el rubio encontrara la paz que su vida había perdido, el camino adecuado que lo alejara de la autodestrucción a la que se estaba sometiendo.

Una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla al recordar todas las veces que Lilia fue a su casa un domingo en la mañana para verificar que estuviera bien, las veces que el katsudon y Víctor lo regañaban y le sugerían irse a vivir con ellos, y todas y cada una de las veces que Otabek le vio vomitando en el excusado de los hoteles todo la mierda que se hubiera metido la noche anterior, ambos habían tomado la costumbre de hospedarse en el mismo cuarto durante las competencias, para darle privacidad a sus entrenadores y por el simple hecho de estar juntos, era en esas ocasiones, en que agradecía con toda el alma tener a alguien que se quedara a su lado sin juzgarlo, que, a pesar de saber que el kazajo odiaba más que nadie el estilo de vida que había adoptado Yuri, no se alejaba ni le despreciaba.

Odiaba en lo que se había convertido, las veces que decepcionó a las personas que algún día fueron cercanas a él, pero que, sin embargo, tarde o temprano se iban, puesto que tenían sus propias vidas y preocupaciones, y eso lo volvía a sumir en un círculo autodestructivo donde buscaba calor y desprenderse de sus tormentos personales en los brazos de cualquier desconocido y en el fondo de cualquier copa de alcohol.

De pronto, un sonido de llanto logró sacarlo de sus patéticos pensamientos, era el llanto de ¿Un bebé? ¿Qué rayos hacia un bebé dentro de un callejón con este maldito frío?

Movido por su curiosidad, decidió adentrarse al callejón donde el sonido se volvía cada vez más intenso, para encontrarse con una imagen que logró destrozarle el corazón.

Ahí, tumbado entre una improvisada guarida de cartones y periódicos, se encontraba un niño de unos seis o siete años, con un bebé en brazos.

Intentó buscar a sus padres o algún adulto que se hiciera cargo de ellos, sin embargo, no había nadie más.

-O-Oye niño, ¿Qué hacen aquí solos? -preguntó inseguro, levemente preocupado ante el pálido tono de piel del muchacho. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna.

-Hey, te estoy hablando -decía cada vez más desesperado e irritado - ¡contesta, maldita sea! -terminó por gritar en medio de su coraje al verse ignorado, no obstante, se arrepintió enseguida al ver la mueca aterrada del infante y el cómo le entregaba un pedazo de hoja maltratado.

Yuri la recibió de manera extrañada, bastante culpable ante la cara de miedo que tenía el pequeño, y al desdoblarla, se dio cuenta de que era una especie de nota con lo siguiente:

 _A quien vaya dirigida._

 _Si por azares del destino te topaste con los niños que llevaban esta nota, déjame decirte que puedes hacer con ellos lo que quieras, adóptalos, abandónalos, véndelos, llévalos a un refugio o si quieres, mátalos; La suerte que se lleven de aquí en adelante no me interesa ni en lo más mínimo, desde el primer momento fueron un estorbo para mí, así que decidí abandonarlos aquí y olvidarme totalmente de ellos. Por si te interesa, el grande se llama Vladimir y casi nunca habla, es desesperante, la bebé es Charlotte, y por su familia, ni te molestes en buscarme, pues para mi jamás existieron._

 _Te los dejo a tu elección._

Yuri sintió una rabia incontrolable a leer aquella nota, y de pronto, recuerdos de su infancia aparecieron en su mente, las golpizas, los maltratos y el abandono de su madre volvieron a él de tal manera que por poco vomitaba ante el desespero que sintió su cuerpo.

No sabía qué hacer, bajo ninguna circunstancia los podía dejar ahí, y en ningún momento se le ocurrió llamar a la policía, así que lo único que pudo maquinar, fue tomar al niño en brazos, intentando por todos los medios evitar las patadas y los débiles forcejeos que su hermana en brazos le permitía realizar, e ignorando totalmente las consecuencias que eso le traería, se dirigió directo a su departamento.

El edifico en el que se hospedaba era lo mejor que pudo haber encontrado, era lujoso, exclusivo y gracias a la nada barata tarifa que pagaba de renta, podía hacer lo que le viniera en gana, todo con la única condición de no _molestar_ a sus vecinos, algo imposible, puesto que el departamento era bastante grande y se necesitaba tener una fiesta loca como para poder crear molestias con sus vecinos.

Algo que ya le había pasado una vez, pero que tras una botella de coñac y un oral en el baño por parte del ruso, su amargado vecino decidió pasar por alto el escándalo y no volver a quejarse con la administración.

Así, después de una titánica lucha por encontrar las llaves en su pantalón, abrió el portón y se adentró a la lujosa recepción. Ahora sólo quedaba dirigirse al ascensor, pues no se sentía capaz de cargar doce pisos con un niño que no dejaba de moverse y una bebé que parecía no tener otra cosa que hacer más que llorar.

Joder, ahora que lo pensaba mejor... ¿Qué cojones estaba haciendo?

Decidió que era mejor dejar esos pensamientos de lado antes de que se arrepintiera de lo que hacía y decidiera dejar a los menores donde los encontró, no, eso no era bueno, mejor se concentraría en encontrar las malditas llaves de su puerta.

Después de descubrir los nuevos límites de su precaria paciencia al poder abrir la puerta tras una batalla con el mocoso llamado Vladímir, entró a su hogar y prendió la luz. Lo primero que hizo fue acomodar al niño en el gran sofá e intentar crear una improvisada cama con un montón de sábanas, cojines y colchas para la bebé en el piso, no quería correr el riesgo de dejarla en la cama y que se cayera, además, su hermano no se la dejaba nada fácil, pues en ningún momento soltó a su hermana hasta estar seguro que nada le pasaría.

 _Que desconfiado es..._

Pensó Yuri al ver como el pequeño se recostaba al lado de la bebé, mientras miraba a todas partes de manera defensiva.

Tras eso, pensó que lo mejor sería darles un poco de comida, pero el verdadero problema ahí era la falta de "alimentos verdaderos" en su despensa, pues su cocina estaba atiborrada en su mayoría de frituras, alcohol, alimentos precocinados los cuales casi todos estaban caducados, más alcohol, cosas enlatadas que le daba de comer a su gato, alcohol, cigarrillos y aún más alcohol.

Carajo ¿Qué podría darles que no los intoxicara o los embriagara?

Y de pronto recordó que su abuelo solía darle sopa caliente cada vez que se enfermaba o hacia demasiado frio, seguramente entre todas las latas, que hasta ahora desconocía que tenía en su despensa, se encontraría alguna lata de sopa.

Buscó y buscó hasta que por fin dio con una que no fuera comida para gato -sopa de fideos- leyó en voz baja.

Eso serviría por mientras.

Prendió la estufa y puso a calentar agua tal cual decía las instrucciones, ya que vio que el agua había comenzado a hervir, vertió el contenido y espero los cinco minutos que indicaba el instructivo.

Ahora venía lo difícil, darles de comer.

Se acercó de manera sigilosa con dos platos en las manos, la niña ya se había calmado desde hace unos quince minutos, y ahora sólo se dedicaba a jalarle la cola a SU gato, el cual sólo tenía una mirada enojada al no poder soltarse del agarre de la menor, lo bueno era que el minino parecía tener conciencia y no se atrevía a arañar a los pequeños (como hacía con cada ser viviente que no fuera Yuri) y el chico por su parte, sólo miraba divertido los balbuceos que soltaba la niña.

-Emm, chicos, les traje un poco de sopa -dijo con una sonrisa amable, trataba por todos los medios no volver a asustar al menor - vamos, coman.

Y dicho eso, puso sobre el montón de mantas los dos platos para sentarse él también -vamos, Vladimir, no seas tímido, es toda tuya, sólo ten cuidado porque está un poco caliente -acercando el plato al niño que lo miraba como si tuviera dos cabezas.

Primero veía el plato con duda, pensando si debía o no de aceptar la comida, pero el sonido de su estómago denotaba lo hambriento que se encontraba, así que decidió rendirse ante la insistencia del otro y empezó comer de manera voraz.

Yuri miraba de manera sorprendida el hambre con la que el niño devoraba, _literalmente_ , el plato de sopa, por Dios… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían sin alimentarse?

… ¿Cuántas veces él mismo devoró la comida que le daba su abuelo o algún desconocido con piedad cuando él apenas era un niño al que su madre ignoraba por estar drogada?

\- ¿Y tú no piensas comer? – le preguntó tiernamente a la niña que miraba hipnotizada a su hermano -Vamos, di: Ahh -joder, no entendía cómo es que a la gente le gustaba hablarle de manera estúpida a los bebés, pero en este momento, no se le ocurría otra manera para hacer que la pequeña abriera la boca.

Yuri pensó que la pequeña le daría problemas a la hora de alimentarla, al igual que se los daba el hijo de JJ a sus padres cada vez que intentaban darle de comer, pero era todo lo contrario, también estaba hambrienta.

De pronto, su celular sonó, normalmente lo hubiera ignorado y seguiría con la tarea de intentar averiguar que cojones estaba haciendo al tener a esos niños en su departamento, pero el tono del mensaje era el que puso especialmente para reconocer cuando Otabek le llamaba o mandaba un mensaje.

 _Yuri._

 _Por si estás despierto y no en un coma etílico, ya estoy en el aeropuerto, extrañamente, el vuelo no tuvo ninguna demora y no terminé llegando a mitad de la tarde, así que en más o menos dos horas estoy en tu casa._

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

¡En medio de todo ese alboroto, olvidó que Otabek llegaría a Rusia ese día!

Para este punto, ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que el Grand Prix hubiera concluido, y como era común entre los competidores y entrenadores, todos se tomaban un descanso antes de retomar sus entrenamientos, y ese año, Yuri había convencido a Otabek de pasar ese tiempo en Rusia.

Tenía que pensar, no podía permitir que su amigo llegara y se encontrara con la sorpresa de que Yuri tenía a dos pequeños humanos en su departamento, joder, no podía decir que se los "encontró" y que simplemente los tomó… ¡Carajo, no era tan fácil de explicar como con los gatos! Seguramente pensaría que tanto vicio terminó por fundirle el cerebro y no permitirle ver el límite de los seres vivos que uno podía llevarse a su casa sin el riesgo de ser detenido.

\- ¡Ya sé! -gritó de pronto, haciendo que la pequeña le escupiera la sopa en la cara debido al susto - ¡Maldita sea! E-Espera, no llores, no fue mi intención gritar -dijo aterrado, intimidado ante la mirada de odio que le dirigió Vladimir y los ojos acuosos de la niña.

 _Tengo que apresurarme._

Pensó de manera, _un poco_ , desesperada, mientras buscaba un contacto en su celular.

Gracias al cielo habían decidido quedarse en Rusia.

- _Bueno_ \- contestó una voz somnolienta del otro lado de la línea.

\- ¡Cerdo, necesito que vengan! -ordenó a punto de entrar en crisis, pero la mirada recriminatoria del niño le obligó a bajar el volumen de su voz – es una emergencia.

 _\- Yurio, ¿qué sucede?_ -dijo el japonés _\- ¿Estás bien? Víctor, despierta_ – decía sacudiendo a su marido para que se levantara de la cama - _son las seis de la mañana, Yurio… ¿Estás arrestado?_

-Claro que no, imbécil -rechinando los dientes ante las conclusiones del otro -solo despierta al idiota de tu marido y ven enseguida a mi casa…Estoy en un gran problema -decía con una gran gota de sudor resbalando por su cabeza al ver como Charlotte empezaba a masticar la cola de su gato.

\- _¿Qué sucedió, Yurio?_ -se escuchó de pronto la voz preocupada de Víctor - _¿Estás herido? Joder, dinos que rayos pasa._

Yurio quiso gritarles en ese instante hasta de lo que se iban a morir, pero tras sus acciones en esos meses, realmente no podía culparlos de pensar las peores cosas de él.

-Solo apresúrense, por favor – y antes de darles tiempo a contestar, colgó y apagó el celular, maldita sea, su resaca no ayudaba en nada durante esa situación y el olor a sopa que le quedó en toda la cara y la camisa solo le provocaban ganas de vomitar.

De pronto, un extraño y repulsivo olor empezó a invadir la sala, o no, por Dios no, que NO fuera lo que él estaba imaginando.

Se acercó lentamente a la niña, y temiendo lo peor, la levantó del piso y, efectivamente, _si era_ lo que se estaba imaginando, la sopa al parecer había hecho efecto y ahora tenía a un bebé con el pañal sucio.

\- ¿Tienes idea de qué hacer? -le preguntó de manera desesperada al niño, el cual solo se encogió de hombros y señaló la sabana del piso.

 _Carajo, debí de haberles encargado pañales… Y más aspirinas._

Pensó de manera deprimente ante la idea de usar como pañal la costosa sabana de seda atigrada que sería cruelmente sacrificada.

Y tras esto, por milésima vez en lo que llevaba de la madrugada, se preguntó ¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?

* * *

Holiwis :3

He venido con un nuevo y loco proyecto XD

Esta vez quise dejar de lado los one shots cómicos y sin sentido XD que usualmente hago, para venir con una historia un poco más larga.

¿Ustedes sabían que Rusia es uno de los países con más abandono de infantes, delincuencia, tráfico, adicciones, y problemas familiares? Al ser un país tan grande y con tantos conflictos internos en anteriores décadas, a pesar de lo estricto de sus leyes, se ha prestado para tener una de las capitales más peligrosas del mundo, eso será el detonante para el hilo de esta historia.

Además, estoy un poco traumada con la idea de que Yurio tiene unos padres terribles XD pero quiero que entiendan, después de quedar totalmente solo, Yurio se encontró con un mundo totalmente nuevo y destructivo, pero que, efectivamente, le daba un sedante temporal a sus demonios y tormentos internos, yo participé en ayudas para adictos en recuperación, y conociéndolos, me enteré que así es como muchos adictos cayeron en ese estilo de vida, promiscuidad, drogas, alcohol, apuestas, dinero… Todas esas cosas que si no se dominan, te destruyen.

También, Yurio se dará cuenta de que esos niños llegaron a su vida para salvarlo, y junto con Otabek y los demás, empezará a encontrar esa luz que pensó perdida en su vida, pero no hay arcoíris sin tormenta, así que el rubio pasará por todo un caos XD, carajo, que ni siquiera sabe cambiar un pañal lol

Lo bueno es que Otabek estará ahí para ayudar a su rubia XD

Faltas de ortografía, dedazos, etc. Culpen a mi pésima vista y a mi gran cantidad de sueño n.ñ

Me gustaría saber que piensan sobre esto, así que si me dejan reviews seré muy feliz *0*

Besos.

Ann.


	2. Llegó papá

-Yuri Plisetsky... ¿Quiénes son ellos? - fue lo único que pudo vociferar Víctor al entrar.

Era de madrugada, después de recibir esa extraña llamada del rubio, inmediatamente salieron corriendo de su hogar para ir a socorrer a Yurio.

Se preocupaban mucho por él, así que no podían evitar tener los nervios de punta cada vez que el muchacho saliera de noche y regresara con un aspecto deplorable al día siguiente.

Víctor no quería alarmar a su esposo, así que sólo intentaba convencerlo que Yurio pasaba por una etapa de excesiva libertad; pero, la verdad, quien más miedo sentía hacia el futuro del rubio era él mismo.

Él, en sus tiempos de juventud, también se dedicó a disfrutar de las cosas que el dinero y su belleza le conseguían, varias veces duró fuera de su hogar todo el fin de semana, se acostaba con cualquier persona que le pareciera atractiva, independientemente del peligro que conllevaba el meterse con completos desconocidos, tomaba en exceso, se drogaba lo suficiente como para no ser echado de las competencias, pero, al final de todo, una noche en particular, cayó en el pensamiento de que su vida estaba totalmente vacía, de que no era el ser perfecto que todo el mundo alegaba, sino todo lo contrario, un pedazo de basura muy bien pulido por fuera, pero, a fin de cuentas, escombro.

Esa noche, de no ser porque Yakov llegó de imprevisto a su departamento, las sobredosis de narcóticos con alcohol hubieran cumplido su propósito de terminar con su existencia.

Después de eso, fueron duros meses de terapia, pero al final, pudo enderezarse, levantar de nuevo la cabeza y proclamarse el mejor del mundo. Y cuando Yuuri apareció en su vida, por primera vez se sintió totalmente dichoso.

Y no quería que Yurio pasara por eso, mucho menos quería siquiera imaginarse que alguien no llegara a tiempo para salvarlo, justo como Yakov y Yuuri lo hicieron con él.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que daría lo que fuera para poder sacarlo de ese agujero, sabía por experiencia propia que solamente Yurio tenía el poder de decidir enderezar su vida, nadie más.

-El grande es Vladimir y el saco de seda atigrada se llama Charlotte -dijo Yurio, sintiéndose de pronto demasiado pequeño ante la mirada de los mayores.

Sabía que no tenía el mejor aspecto, ni él ni los niños, ¡Maldita sea, que en su desastroso intento por limpiar a la niña terminó envolviéndola torpemente con una sábana!

Y estaba totalmente seguro de que Vladímir fingió no saber nada del asunto sólo para poder mofarse internamente de él, carajo, que no necesitaba hablar para hacerle sentir un idiota.

-...Claro -dijo Yuuri, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas - Yurio... ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? -preguntó mientras señalaba a los pequeños sentados en el montón de colchas y cojines del piso.

¿Debería llamar a alguna especie de doctor que comprobara el estado mental de Yurio?

-Me los encontré hace unas horas mientras venía del departamento de... alguien -decía mientras alzaba los hombros de manera despreocupada y les aventaba otro trozo del paquete de galletas que encontró debajo del sillón, lo más curioso del caso, es que los dos niños y el gato los atrapaban de manera divertida.

Como aventarles comida a los animales.

Si, definitivamente Yurio necesitaba ayuda de un psicólogo de manera urgente.

-Este, Yurio ¿Cómo decirlo? -decía Yuuri tragando saliva de manera pesada.

-No puedes tomar niños y llevarlos a tu casa, está mal - completó la frase Víctor, hablándole como si fuera un niño pequeño que llevaba algún animal a casa. -Sus padres deben de estar muy preocupados por ellos ¡Pueden incluso acusarte de secuestro!

-No se preocuparán por ellos -dijo con un tono bastante bajo el rubio, evitando que Vladímir escuchara algo sobre su abandono -tomen.

Y sin darle oportunidad a los mayores de decirle algo más, les entregó la nota que tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

No le estaba gustando nada que lo vieran como un desquiciado.

El albino la tomó de manera extrañada, aun pensando en el problema que se metería Yurio si los padres de esos niños aparecían.

Algo de lo que, tras leer la nota, se dio cuenta que jamás pasaría.

El matrimonio estaba sin palabras, intentando comprender cómo es que había personas tan mierda en el mundo que abandonaran a sus hijos a su suerte.

Y de pronto, se sintieron bastante mal al haber pensado los peores panoramas al dirigirse al hogar del rubio.

-...Yurio, perdón -dijo de pronto el japonés, mientras limpiaba una pequeña lágrima de su ojo izquierdo.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿De qué hablas, cerdo? -preguntó sorprendido el rubio al sentir como de pronto era fuertemente abrazado por Yuuri.

-Por haber pensado mal hace un momento, sabes, cuando veníamos, estaba seguro de que habías hecho algo terrible, que estabas herido o algo peor... Pero nos encontramos con la sorpresa de que aún conservas esa bondad que tanto te empeñas en ocultar, que no te hemos perdido del todo.

Yurio sintió las lágrimas en su hombro como si fueran una puñalada directa al pecho.

¿Tanto había decepcionado a una de las personas más asombrosas que conocía?  
Podía parecer un joven prepotente y malcriado, su actitud con Katsuki no daba cabida a otro pensamiento, pero en realidad, el japonés era la persona a la que Yurio más admiraba. Su fuerza, nobleza, tenacidad, entrega y la capacidad para vencer sus propias limitaciones y sorprender a todos, era algo que Yurio envidiaba y amaba del japonés.

Incluso durante algún tiempo, se sintió alguna especie de traidor con él, pues por más que lo negara durante toda su vida, su primer amor fue Víctor, joder ¡Que hasta lo persiguió a Japón con tal de que lo entrenara sólo el! Pero tras pasar el tiempo, esos sentimientos desaparecieron y se transformaron en un cálido amor fraternal.

Incluso ahora que lo pensaba mejor, quizás llegó a confundir la admiración con amor.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, amaba a ese estúpido par, y lamentaba el ser alguien de quien no se sintieran orgullosos.

-Yuuri- dijo en un leve susurro Yurio, sorprendiendo a los otros, pues sólo en una ocasión el rubio lo había llamado por su nombre.

Fue cuando lo felicitó el día de su boda con Víctor.

-Bueno, creo que alguien más aparte de Yurio odia las escenas cursis -dijo en una suave risa Víctor, mientras señalaba a la pequeña "sabana andante" que se había aferrado a la pierna de Yurio y le daba ligeros golpecitos para llamar su atención.

Notó a Yuri triste, y eso a la bebé no les gustó nada, además, ya no le estaba haciendo caso desde que los otros llegaron.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿Qué le pasa? -le preguntó de manera confundida al hermano de la bebé, el cual sólo volteó la mirada sonrojado.

Él también tenía ganas de ir abrazar a Yuri.

\- ¡Hola pequeño! -gritó de pronto Víctor, acercándose de manera feliz al chico - Me llamo Víctor, y él es Yuuri, somos amigos del muchacho que te trajo, espero que seamos buenos amigos - le decía de manera _extremadamente_ animada el pentacampeón.

Pero no se esperó que el chico saliera huyendo y se refugiara detrás de Yurio.

\- ¡Viste idiota, lo asustaste! - le reclamó de mala manera el rubio.

-P-Pero si yo… Yuuri, lo asusté - empezó a sollozar de manera escandalosa mientras se aferraba a la chamarra de su esposo - ¡Yurio me dijo que parezco un monstruo horrible!

 _¡¿Qué mierda?!_

\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!

\- ¡Y que asusto niños!

\- ¡Dije que lo asustaste con tu actitud, imbécil! - dijo Yurio con una vena en su sien.

\- ¡Yurio, no digas groserías enfrente de los menores! -reclamó el nipón.

\- ¡¿Enserio me estás reclamando a mí, cerdo?!

De pronto, el sonido del timbre se escuchó, evitando que el rubio cometiera asesinato, haciendo que Vladímir se calmara y no se pusiera a llorar por los gritos, y quitándole su diversión a la niña, la cual veía entretenida todo el show.

-¿Más niños, Yurio? -dijo entre risas Víctor, tal parece que su berrinche ya se le había pasado.

-Vete al infierno -le contestó, mientras le enseñaba el dedo anular - seguramente es Otabek... ¡Carajo, es Otabek! -gritó alarmado, cayendo en cuenta de que no le había dicho nada aún.

\- ¡Las groserías!

\- ¡Jódete, cerdo ¿Cómo rayos le explicaré esto?! -gritaba jalándose el cabello con desespero.

Maldito Otabek, todavía ni entraba y ya lo ponía nervioso.

-Igual que a nosotros ¿No? -dijo con obviedad el moreno.

-¡Estás loco?! ¡Seguramente creerá que es una broma!

-¿Qué cosa pensaré que es una broma? -se escuchó de pronto la grave voz del kazajo, al cual Víctor se había encargado de abrirle la puerta en lo que ambos Yuuri discutían.

Dulce venganza por haberle dicho monstruo (según él)

-O-Otabek, ¿Ya pasaron dos horas? Mira que rápido pasa el tiempo ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? ¿Tienes hambre? - decía de manera veloz, intentando no vomitar de nervios en ese instante.

Juraba, por todas las medallas del mundo, que en cuanto Víctor se durmiera, se infiltraría en su alcoba y le raparía todo el cabello que le quedaba.

\- ¿Quiénes son ellos? -preguntó mientras señalaba a los pequeños detrás de Yurio.

Hasta dónde él sabía, el rubio no tenía más familia, así que no podía ser posible que fueran sobrinos o primos suyos.

Además, desde la puerta se escuchaban todos los gritos que soltaba su mejor amigo.

… ¿Ahora en qué se había metido el rubio?

-B-Bueno, Otabek, ellos son… Son - ¿Qué podía decirle?

-Son tus hijos, Otabek, Yurio acaba de convertirse en madre -decía feliz Víctor, deleitándose ante el sonrojo que invadió la cara del rubio.

\- ¿Ehh? -bueno, quizás eso no fue lo más inteligente que Otabek pudo haber dicho, pero simplemente no le encontraba sentido a lo dicho por Nikiforov.

¿Hijos? ¿Yuri como madre?... ¿Él el padre?

\- ¡Te mataré! -gritó extremadamente abochornado Yurio, mientras se soltaba de los niños y perseguía a un aterrado Víctor por toda la sala.

Y mientras tanto, Yuuri solo suspiraba de manera resignada ante el comportamiento de los otros dos, total, no era para nada nuevo que Yurio quisiera quitarle la cabeza a su esposo. Sin embargo, algo que llamo su atención, fue el ver a Otabek acercarse lentamente a los niños.

-Otabek, no creo que sea buena idea, al parecer solo sienten confianza con Yurio, ni a mí ni a Víctor no han permitido acercarnos -decía cabizbajo, intentando evitarle un horrible desplante a Otabek de parte de los menores.

Pero era verdad, hasta ahora, solamente se acercaban al rubio y el menor los miraba con miedo.

-Tranquilo Yuuri, solo quiero comprobar algo -le contestó tranquilo el kazajo, acercándose al pequeño que había tomado a su hermana en brazos en un intento de protegerla de cualquier amenaza, sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue palpar suavemente la espalda del menor -justo como pensé.

-¿Qué dices? -preguntó el japonés, sin lograr entender lo que dijo el kazajo.

-¿Me puedes decir de dónde salieron estos niños? -pidió amablemente a Yuuri, viendo imposible la idea de obtener una plática tranquila con el rubio.

-Yurio los encontró en la calle, toma -decía con un deje de tristeza en la voz, entregándole a Otabek la nota que hace unos minutos les había dado Yurio.

Otabek la tomó extrañado, pero al ver su contenido, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sentir lástima por los menores… Y una gran admiración por Yurio.

Y él que pensaba que ya no podía enamorarse más del rubio.

-Tenemos que cambiar de ropa al chico, podría enfermarse gravemente, si no es que ya lo está -dijo Otabek -hace un segundo que lo toqué, sentí humedad en su camisa, seguramente por la nieve de afuera -explicaba ante la cara confundida de Katsuki.

Al vivir en un país tan frio como Kazajistán durante el invierno, Otabek muchas veces se resfrió por entrar a su hogar y dormirse con la ropa húmeda por la nieve, además, su hermana menor siempre insistía en que usara ropa limpia en casa para evitar que se enfermara.

-Yuri, ¿ya comieron? -preguntó alzando un poco la voz, lo suficiente como para ser escuchado por el tipo que amenazaba al pentacampeón con una escoba.

-¿Ehh? Si, sopa y galletas -le respondió rápidamente, avergonzado ante la imagen que le estaba dando a Otabek.

Quizás el hecho de estar a punto de estamparle la escoba al albino en su estúpida cara no era la mejor manera de comportarse.

\- ¡Los bebés deben de tomar leche! -dijo de repente Víctor, viendo que ya era seguro acercarse a Yurio. - ¡Todos saben eso, Yurio!

-No tengo leche en el refrigerador -le contestó fastidiado el rubio. Ahí iba de nuevo el asunto de su precaria despensa.

-Bueno, la pequeña aún puede ser amamantada ¿No? -le preguntó Katsuki al kazajo, el cual parecía ser el único con sentido común ahí.

-…Ni idea, supongo que sí, no parece que supere el año y medio, hace un momento solo gateaba – decía, recordando como intentaba desplazarse la pequeña antes de ser tomada en brazos por su hermano.

Al estar lejos de casa desde tan temprana edad, Otabek no pudo ver completamente la crianza de sus hermanos.

-Otabek tiene razón, aun no habla ni camina ¿Cierto, Vladimir? -le preguntó Yuri al menor, el cual solo asintió tímidamente. -Realmente no piensas hablarme, ¿cierto? – dijo desganado al ver que el niño aun no le tomaba confianza -Otabek, Vladimir no habla, pero es muy cuidadoso con Charlotte.

-Ya veo, tendré eso en cuenta -mirando atentamente al chico -Yuri, tienes que cambiarle la ropa, yo me encargaré de conseguirles algo decente de comer.

Porque sí, estaba seguro de que galletas y sopa no era un alimento adecuado para los tres niños que tenía enfrente, sí, tres, pues para él, Yuri a veces seguía comportándose como un infante.

Sin ir más lejos, en una ocasión decidió conseguir un cachorro de león por el simple hecho de que le parecía "lindo y cool" pensaba criarlo en casa al igual que a su gato… Lo bueno fue que Lilia se dio cuenta del felino cuando iba los domingos en la mañana a ver que Yuri siguiera con vida, sino, posiblemente ya hubiera sido devorado por un león.

¡Un jodido león que tenía clandestinamente en su departamento!

Y lo peor del caso, es que el berrinche que hizo al ser despojado de su "Simba" le duró bastantes semanas.

Incluso aun iba al zoológico, alegando que el cachorro era suyo y que se lo arrebataron.

Idiota.

\- ¡Yo sé de alguien que puede amamantar a Charlotte! -dijo levemente indignado Yuri al ver cómo Otabek parecía ser más capacitado con esos niños.

-¿Enserio, Yurio? -preguntó de manera ilusionada el japonés.

-Sí, cerdo, deja le marco – decía triunfante, mientras sacaba su celular y le marcaba a la chica que tenía en mente – es mi vecina de abajo, seguro ella puede ayudarnos, por mientras ve y tráeme alguna camisa limpia de mi alcoba para cambiar a Vladimir.

-¡Si! -dijo poniendo posición de soldado, los otros dos solo veían con una gota en la cabeza el actuar de los dos Yuris.

Por su parte, el rubio esperaba impaciente que contestaran del otro lado de la línea.

-Aló, si, Kisha, sé que es bastante temprano, pero necesito pedirte que vengas a mi departamento lo más pronto posible -decía a través del celular – estoy algo necesitado y ocupo tu ayuda, ok, aquí te espero. -Decía satisfecho al colgar.

Ya verían lo bueno que era Yuri Plisetsky para cuidar niños.

\- ¿Qué te dijo? -preguntó el japonés, llegando de nuevo a la sala con algunas prendas del rubio.

-Que llega en diez minutos, por mientras dame eso, iré a cambiar a Vladimir – decía mientras tomaba la mano del chico y lo llevaba con él al baño -cuiden a la bebé por mientras.

Sin embargo, al escuchar que se despegaría de su hermana, empezó a forcejear para ir de nuevo por ella, y Otabek se dio cuenta de esto de inmediato.

-Vlad, confía en mí, solo estarás con Yuri un momento, te prometo que nada le pasará a tu hermana, creme, él no permitirá que nada malo pase -decía firmemente mientras se agachaba a la altura del chico y señalaba con du dedo índice al rubio– aprecio mucho a Yuri, así que toda persona importante para él, lo es para mí -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras posaba una mano en la cabeza castaña del niño y revolvía su cabello.

Yurio se sonrojó en sobre manera ante las palabras del otro, y la sonrisita cómplice que le dirigió Víctor no ayudaba mucho. Así que, intentando escapar de esa vergonzosa situación, se fueron casi corriendo al baño.

Dentro, Yurio le enseñó varias camisas al menor.

-Mira, por ahora solo tengo esto, mis pantalones te quedarían demasiado grandes, así que nos tendremos que conformar con una camisa en lo que lavo tu ropa -decía mientras escogía entre una de estampado de tigre, y otra negra con un león en el centro -sabes, los tipo de ahí afuera son unos idiotas, menos Otabek, él es muy cool y sorprendente, pero ten por seguro que lo que te dijo es verdad, no permitiré que nada malo les pase.

Sin embargo, a medio discurso se quedó sin palabras, pues al momento de quitarle la camiseta al pequeño, descubrió algunas marcas muy familiares para él.

Quemaduras de cigarrillo y golpes.

De pronto, el recuerdo de lo doloroso que era ese tipo de maltratos acudió a su mente… Definitivamente no permitiría que nadie más volviera a lastimar de esa manera a los pequeños.

 _-Mami, tengo mucha hambre -decía un pequeño Yuri de cuatro años, mientras intentaba despertar a su mamá, la cual se encontraba ebria en el viejo sillón de su departamento._

 _\- ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Por eso me despiertas, pequeño idiota? – respondió enojada la rubia, tenía resaca y la agresividad que le producía la gran cantidad de drogas en su organismo, solo provocó que se levantara y le diera una bofetada al menor._

 _\- ¡Mami, me duele! -gritaba aterrorizado, mientras intentaba soltarse del agarre que mantenía su madre en su cabello._

 _\- ¿Sabes que me duele más a mí, escoria, que por tú maldita culpa yo esté aquí pudriéndome sola!_

 _Desde ese día, Yuri prefería salir a buscar alimentos en las calles para no volver a molestar a su mamá._

\- ¿Te duele? -le preguntó suavemente al menor, haciendo referencia a las marcas en su cuerpo. Vladimir solo negó cabizbajo – te contaré un secreto, cuando yo era un niño, mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí, y ella me odiaba por eso -decía cabizbajo, pensando en la fría mirada de su madre - me culpaba de que mi padre se hubiera ido, al parecer no fui deseado y él ya tenía otra familia, al parecer, era un hombre mucho mayor que ella. Muchas de estas marcas yo también las tuve, algunas todavía las tengo -pensando en las pequeñas quemaduras que nunca lograron desaparecer del todo – pero ¿Sabes? Hubo una persona que me salvó de ese infierno, mi abuelo, y ahora yo haré lo mismo por ustedes.

Dictó de manera firme, era algo que nadie más aparte de la trabajadora social que atendió su caso, su doctora y su abuelo sabían. Él sabía más que nadie el difícil proceso por el que tendrían que pasar esos pequeños.

Y algo dentro de él, quería evitar que fuera tan doloroso.

-Listo, te ves bastante guapo, enano -dijo con una sonrisa dirigida al menor, el cual solo se sonrojó ante las palabras de Yuri. Ya habían terminado de cambiarlo de ropa.

 _¿No me va a golpear?_

Pensó Vladimir, confundido ante la amabilidad del bonito rubio que lo llevó a su casa.

Él siempre estuvo en un estado de alerta y defensa debido a los maltratos en su hogar, no entendía por qué su papá no lo quería ni a él ni a su hermanita, o el por qué los dejo abandonados; Pero estar con Yuri se sentía distinto, era un sujeto extraño que gritaba mucho y se veía algo torpe (carajo, puede que fuera un niño, pero era bastante observador) al principio no se fío ni un poco de él, por eso fue tan renuente a acompañarlo, pero su debilidad y el tener que cuidar a su hermana pudieron más con él y terminó siendo cargado por el mayor hasta ese lugar.

Cuando llegaron, estaba desesperado por encontrar una manera de escapar de ahí, ese lugar era distinto a su casa, no había escombros ni partes dónde pudiera esconderse como lo hacía cuando estaba con su papá, además, Yuri olía raro… apestaba a alcohol y cigarros, él conocía de sobra ese olor y le atemorizaba, pues cada vez que su padre llegaba a casa apestando así, era una golpiza garantizada para él y su madre. Golpiza que hace unos días llegó demasiado lejos… Y que terminó con el entierro de su mamá y dos días después, con el abandono de ellos.

Pero Yuri era distinto, a pesar de que el aroma fuera proveniente de la misma fuente, no era tan desagradable como el de su padre… Yuri olía a pino, a ese aroma que daba el cortar alguna rama de un pino cuando nevaba y jugaba a hacer monitos de nieve, además se veía limpio y sus ojos no estaban igual de rojos que los de su papá, eran bonitos, y el color que se apoderaba de sus mejillas cada vez que los amigos de Yuri decían algo vergonzoso, lo hacía lucir muy gracioso.

Yuri era bonito, olía bien y los trataba con cuidado.

Así que, feliz al tener a alguien como Yuri, le tomó la mano y le sonrió, para seguidamente, salir del baño y dirigirse de nuevo con toda esa gente rara de la sala.

Extrañaba a su madre, pero Yuri se parecía a ella, tenían el mismo color de ojos, solo que los del rubio brillaban más.

-Ohh, miren, es como un mini Yurio – exclamó con los ojos en forma de estrella el japonés, al ver al menor llegar de la mano de Yurio con una camisa al más puro estilo del ruso.

-Cierto, amor, quizás algo así como su hijo, solo que con el cabello de Otabek -dijo Víctor de manera maliciosa al ver la mueca avergonzada de Yurio y el carraspeo discreto de Otabek -mira, tiene los ojos claros como Yurio, pero el cabello negro como Otabek, es más, si Yurio fuera chica, no dudaría en que estos pequeños fueran de ellos.

Y tras decir eso, soltó una gran carcajada. Víctor no era ningún estúpido, y podía darse cuenta de inmediato que Otabek estaba realmente enamorado de Yurio, además de que el rubio no era tan indiferente hacía el kazajo… Lástima que ambos habían llevado su vida en el rumbo equivocado, pero esperaba con todo el corazón que algún día pudieran encontrar la felicidad que se merecían al lado del otro.

-¡Cierra tu maldita boca, anciano! ¡¿Y por qué tendría que ser yo la chica?! – gritó de manera furiosa el rubio, de no ser porque quería mostrarse de manera un poco más _decente_ ante los niños y Otabek, ya le hubiera estampado su puño en la cara.

Sí, puede que los pequeños tuvieran el cabello oscuro como Otabek, y la piel tan clara junto con los ojos verdes que caracterizaban al tigre del hielo… ¡Pero mierda, que eso se escuchó tan comprometedor! ¡Seguramente Otabek pensaría que tenía alguna clase de fijación con él!

-¿Enserio te preocupa más el hecho de que tú seas la mamá que el que te emparejara con Otabek? -Ohh sí, Víctor disfrutaba de lindo al avergonzar de esa manera a Yurio.

-Tú, maldito hijo de pu… - sin embargo, el sonido del timbre una vez más evitó que Plisetsky asesinara a alguien ese día.

Vaya que Víctor estaba tentando mucho a su suerte.

\- ¿Quién puede ser? -preguntó de manera curiosa el japonés.

-¡Es Kisha! -dijo Yurio, mientras se acercaba casi corriendo a la puerta - ¡La chica que a la que llamé hace rato!

Al momento de abrir, una guapa chica de cabello pelirrojo y lindas facciones se asomó por el alfeizar, si el hecho de que ella se viera tan joven como Yurio les pareció extraño, lo siguiente los dejó sin habla.

-Vine para ayudarte con tu problema, cariño -dijo de manera seductora, mientras se desataba el nudo de su gabardina y se mostraba ante Yurio con solamente un provocador conjunto de lencería negra. Al parecer, Kisha aún no había notado que Yurio no se encontraba solo.

Y que el anterior "necesito tu ayuda con un problema" no era el mismo que usaban para indicarle al otro que alguno de los dos tenía ganas de una sesión de sexo sin compromisos.

-K-Kisha, no te h-hablé para esto -dijo sumamente nervioso Yurio, incapaz de poder articular una frase coherente ante la absurda situación que se le mostraba enfrente.

Quizás debió de haber sido más específico, pues la mirada avergonzada del Yuuri y Otabek, junto a la mueca divertida de Víctor, lograron acabar con toda su dignidad.

\- ¿De qué hablas? -le contestó confundida, en todo el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose después de unos coqueteos en el elevador, cada vez que alguno se contactaba con el otro, era simple y llanamente para tener sexo.

-Hola, supongo que tú eres la amiga de Yurio – dijo bastante incómodo Katsuki desde el sofá, intentando no asfixiarse con la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, mientras veía a Otabek voltear la cara y a Víctor cubriéndole los ojos al niño.

-¡Joder! -gritó muerta de vergüenza, mientras intentaba desesperadamente acomodarse la gabardina -¡¿Qué rayos significa esto, Plisetsky?!

-¡No me mires así! ¡Tú fuiste quien se desnudó sola!

-¡Dijiste que necesitabas que viniera!

-¡Para ayudarme con una bebé, carajo!

-¿Ehh? ¿De qué mierda hablas? – dijo al borde de la histeria - ¿Un bebé?

Sin embargo, Yurio prefirió señalar al interior y dejar pasar totalmente a la muchacha, la cual estaba renuente entre aceptar pasar o golpear al rubio en la cara.

-Mira, el asunto está así, necesitamos a alguien que amamante a Charlotte, y pensé que tú podrías ayudarme con eso -decía mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Pero, en vez de recibir una respuesta afirmativa, lo único que recibió fue una fuerte bofetada de parte de una indignada mujer.

-¡Maldito cretino! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme algo así?! ¡Sabes bien que ni siquiera tengo hijos, imbécil! -Yuri miró sorprendido lo roja que se había puesto la cara de la chica, incapaz de comprender que hizo ahora para recibir tal golpe.

\- ¿Y eso qué? -dijo realmente confundido.

Los demás sólo pudieron golpearse la frente ante la gran muestra de ignorancia sobre la fisionomía femenina que mostró el rubio.

-Yuri, las mujeres no pueden amamantar hasta que tengan hijos -le dijo de manera _algo calmada_ Otabek -es por eso que se ofendió.

Joder, era mucho más fácil tratar con hombres enojados que con mujeres enojadas.

Yuri casi cedía ante el deseo de tirarse por la ventana y acabar con ese momento de una vez por todas.

¡Que - puta -vergüenza!

Se sentía un completo idiota ahora.

-Lamentamos las molestias causadas, señorita -dijo cortésmente Víctor, debatiéndose entre reírse del rubio o sentir pena por él. -Yurio no sabía eso, es idiota -decía mientras le sacaba la lengua al rubio.

\- ¿Y qué haces tú con niños? ¿Son tus sobrinos o algo así? -preguntó la chica, intentando calmar su reciente mal humor, total, Yuri era idiota, no tenía por qué enojarse.

Y el moreno le pareció bastante guapo, no quería darle una mala impresión.

Yuri estuvo muy tentado a mentirle y decirle que sí, que efectivamente esos niños eran sus sobrinos, sin embargo, Kisha era muy perspicaz a las mentiras, y puede que le sirviera de ayuda, puesto que, hasta donde él sabía, el padre de ella era agente federal. Así que, tras un breve reseña de la historia que ya había contado _tres veces_ ese día, esperó el dictamen de su jueza.

-Yuri… ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? – fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras se levantaba del sofá en el que había estado escuchando atentamente todo -esto no es tan fácil como decir "Me los encontré y ahora son míos" carajo, incluso pueden acusarte de corrupción o secuestro si alguien aparte de los que estamos aquí intenta causarte mal o aprovecharse de ti -dijo mientras se mordía el labio.

Ella era una persona que siempre tuvo todo el lujo posible, por lo mismo, al ser alguien con "poder" jamás faltó quien quisiera aprovecharse de su familia con tal de sacar dinero… Y fácilmente podrían intentar extorsionar o chantajear al rubio con eso.

-Señorita, entiendo bien a lo que se refiere, pero tenga por seguro de que no permitiré que algo así le suceda a Yuri -alegó firmemente Otabek, dirigiéndose a la bebé y tomándola en brazos, para sorpresa de todos – hará lo mejor para estos niños, lo sé.

\- ¿Estás seguro? – dijo con una leve sonrisa en la cara al ver a la pequeña empezar a sacudir sus manitas, parecía un pequeño peluche al estar envuelta en esa sabana – tengo un par de sobrinos, y te aclaro que cuidar pequeños no es tan fácil como lo pintan… Por el momento creeré en su palabra y me mantendré al margen, pero eso sí, Yuri -decía mientras dirigía su mirada al rubio -al igual que mi padre, también dedicaré mi vida a la justicia, y si veo que estos pequeños no están en óptimas condiciones, no dudaré en hacer algo al respecto.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -dijo mientras afilaba su mirada y se ponía ligeramente a la defensiva.

-Que si yo veo que no los cuidas, no dudaré en llevarlos a un orfanatorio – imitando la pose desafiante del rubio, para este punto, el ambiente en la sala ya se había tornado demasiado pesado -sin embargo, ¿Realmente sabes lo que estás haciendo? Prácticamente estás tomando la responsabilidad de dos vidas, Plisetsky ¿Estás pensando en las consecuencias de esto?

Hasta ese momento, por primera vez en todas esas horas, Yuri se puso a reflexionar realmente en lo que haría… ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a hacerse cargo de ellos? En realidad, no pensó en lo que haría después de llevarlos a su casa.

No tenían familia a la cual acudir, y la idea de un orfanato no era nada buena, Yuri ya los conocía, pues pasó un mes en uno durante su infancia, mientras que Nikolai se encargaba de obtener su custodia después de internar a su madre en un psiquiátrico, no era un lugar agradable, y para Vladimir, sería sumamente difícil ser adoptado a tan alta edad.

Sin embargo… Él tenía 19 años, una carrera que no le permitía quedarse en un solo lugar durante meses, un estilo de vida bastante cuestionable, y una ignorancia total ante el cuidado y la crianza de otro ser humano.

¿Sería lo más prudente intentar luchar por la custodia de ellos?

Pero al voltear a ver a la pequeña en brazos de Otabek, y al niño mirarlo de manera esperanzadora, algo que creía perdido se instaló en su pecho… Era ese sentimiento de volver a sentirse en familia.

-Lo estoy, Kisha -dijo totalmente seguro de sus palabras.

-… Entiendo -contestó con una leve sonrisa, sintiéndose un poco más aliviada ante la determinación del rubio – pero tendrás que contactar un doctor de inmediato que revisé que su salud esté en perfectas condiciones, también me encargaré de que alguna trabajadora social se encargue de ayudarte -volviendo a dirigir su mirada a la pequeña -y deja de hacer estupideces como esta -sosteniendo la sabana y mirando al rubio con una ceja alzada – esta niña tiene más o menos año y medio, así lucían mis sobrinos cuando tenían esa edad, mira, ya le están saliendo dientes-tomando con cuidado los labios de la niña, todo bajo la atenta mirada del kazajo – así que no es necesario amamantarla, idiota -recordando amargamente la vergüenza de la puerta – solo investiga un poco… Y dales verduras, siempre son buenas.

-Eso haré -visiblemente más relajado ante la última broma de la chica – no te preocupes.

-Bueno, me voy -decía alejándose y dirigiendo a la puerta siendo seguida por el rubio -una última cosa -dijo en voz baja, mientras le hacía un ademán al ruso para acercarse -si no estás interesado en el chico con la bebé ¿Podrías pasarme su número? Es jodidamente atractivo -mirando con un suspiro al kazajo.

-Olvídalo, tonta -dijo con un bufido, no por celos, claro que no, eso jamás, simplemente por… ¡Por que no y punto!

-Ohh, así que ya conseguiste un padre para los niños -dijo burlona mientras se volteaba dispuesta a irse -que mal, dos chicos tan guapos siendo pareja, ni modo, fue divertido mientras duró -refiriéndose a las "visitas" que se daban ambos de vez en cuando.

Yuri simplemente le cerró la puerta en la cara de manera indignada ¡Carajo! ¡¿Por qué todos decían que Otabek sería el padre?! ¡Él también tenía pene!

-Yurio -le llamó el nipón.

-Sí, sí, cerdo, ya sé que tendré que conseguir alimentos y todas esas cosas para niños, ya en la tarde llamaré a mi doctora para que los revise, solo deja que primero vaya por mi auto -decía frotándose la cabeza.

Le sorprendía que, para este punto, su cabeza aun no hubiera estallado.

\- ¿Tu auto? ¿No lo tienes aquí? -dijo extrañado Víctor.

-…No, está en el taller -mintió descaradamente, no estaba con ganas de recibir un discurso si se enteraban que en realidad lo dejo en un antro por estar ebrio e irse con un sujeto - ¿Podrían quedarse con ellos un rato en lo que voy a conseguir las cosas?

-Sí, ve con cuidado -dijo Katsuki, acercándose a Otabek para sostener a la menor -pero que Otabek te acompañe, me preocupa que conduzcas de vuelta cuando no haz dormido nada.

-Sí, yo iré con él -respondió el kazajo.

\- ¿Acaso mi opinión no importa aquí? -dijo Yuri, enojado al ver cómo los demás tomaban decisiones por él, aunque bueno, que Otabek lo acompañara no era nada malo.

-Po el momento, no, Yurio -decía Víctor mientras le sacaba la lengua.

Pero, antes de darle tiempo de responderle con una grosería al mayor, Otabek lo tomó del gorro de su chaqueta y lo jaló hacía la salida.

Tenían que hablar a solas de manera urgente.

Aunque Vladimir también tuvo la idea de jalar a Yuri para que no se fuera. No quería quedarse solo con esos sujetos.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó alarmado al notar las pequeñas lagrimas que empezaban a salir de los ojos del menor -e-espera, no llores, enano, te prometo que no tardaré mucho, afuera hace mucho frio y ustedes necesitan dormir, te juro que cuando regrese traeré mucha comida y esas cosas -intentaba consolarlo, pensando que tendría un camino muy difícil de ahora en adelante para lograr que el niño se sintiera cómodo -confía en mí.

El pequeño solo sollozó más, sin embargo, no quería hacer enojar a Yuri y que ya no lo quisiera, así que prefirió hacerle caso y creer que cumpliría su promesa de volver.

Y miró tristemente al kazajo, buscando en su mirada una confirmación de las palabras del rubio, la cual obtuvo con un asentimiento y una sonrisa.

Yuri era bonito, olía bien, era muy amable y divertido… Y se veía tranquilo y feliz al lado del tipo llamado Otabek, así que quizás, no sería tan malo que aquel chico con olor a menta se quedara con Yuri… No le gustó la cara triste que puso Yuri en el baño, le gustaba la cara roja que ponía con Otabek, así que haría lo posible para que el amigo de Yuri siguiera ahí.

¿Quizás si podían ser sus nuevos papás? El tipo de cabello blanco asustaba y decía cosas raras, pero esas palabras le gustaron.

Así que, con una sonrisa, soltó al rubio y permitió que se fuera… Si le dijo que volvería, entonces le creería. Ahora lo que más quería era acostarse con su hermanita y dormir un poco.

* * *

Holiwis :3

¿Por qué tengo la necesidad de hacer sufrir a los personajes que amo? No lo sé XD

Queridos lectores, sé muy bien que el proceso de adopción no es algo fácil, así que Yurio tendrá que esforzarse para que le den la custodia de los pequeños, no puede quedárselos así como así XD además, la procedencia de esos niños se tiene que saber algún día… Y también sabremos qué fue lo qué pasó con la madre de Yurio TT_TT

¿Qué hará Otabek? No puede dejar a su rubia con la carga de sus dos crías XD quizás el ambiente domestico les empiece a gustar demasiado lol, joder, y él solo quería pasar unas vacaciones tranquilo XD sin embargo, aún tienen una conversación pendiente.

Faltas de ortografía, dedazos, etc. Lo siento, tengo sueño y mi vista me engaña.

¡Gracias a esas personitas que leen, siguen y comentan esta historia! No saben lo feliz que me hacen TT_TT

Besos.

Ann.


	3. Tiempo en el auto

Yuri y Otabek tardaron alrededor de 20 minutos en llegar a "Seven Sins" el antro en el que el rubio había dejado su coche la noche anterior.

No habían dicho nada en todo el camino, no por falta de ganas, sino por el hecho de que no podían permitirse ser escuchados por el taxista, pues este los había reconocido al instante y no se detuvo hasta obtener un autógrafo de ambos.

Aunque les dejó el viaje gratis, eso ya era algo.

-Espera aquí, Otabek, iré al estacionamiento y regreso en unos minutos – dijo el rubio en cuanto se bajaron del taxi.

-Claro, solo no tardes mucho – le contestó de manera seria, poniéndose de nuevo sus gafas oscuras y recargándose en la pared del lugar en lo que prendía un cigarrillo.

Yuri le echó por última vez un vistazo a su amigo, y de nuevo, el pensamiento de que Otabek se veía jodidamente atractivo y genial con ese estilo tan característico de él le azotó de manera brutal.

Pero al ver como unas chicas del otro lado de la acera empezaron a "mirar de más" en la dirección de Otabek, decidió que debía de apurarse lo más rápido posible en sacar su maldito auto de ahí y evitar que más tipas intentaran acercarse al kazajo. Única y llanamente porque Yuri sabía que a Otabek le incomodaba que los extraños se le acercaran, no por celos.

Bueno, quizás sí, unos pocos, pero eran celos de… ¿Amigo?

Sin dejarse torturar más por sus tontas conclusiones, decidió entrar de una vez por todas al estacionamiento, entregarle su pase de estacionamiento al encargado de ahí, y salir a toda velocidad en busca de su amigo.

-Hey, Otabek, ven y súbete de una vez – dijo con voz apresurada, ligeramente molesto al ver como las tipas de hace rato estaban intentando entablar una conversación con su amigo.

-… Yo conduciré – dijo seriamente, ignorando totalmente a las chicas que miraron decepcionadas el desplante del moreno, seguramente ese chico era su novio – no haz dormido nada y Yuuri me encargó alejarte totalmente del volante.

\- ¡¿Y desde hace cuánto tiempo le haces caso a lo que el cerdo diga?! -gritó enojado al ver cómo el kazajo caminaba hacia el lado del conductor y lo miraba de manera impaciente.

-Desde hoy, así que cámbiate de lugar – ordenó de manera tajante, encendiendo otro cigarrillo en lo que el rubio se desabrochaba el cinturón y se pasaba al asiento del copiloto mientras renegaba sobre cerdos entrometidos y paranoicos y kazajos arrogantes y traidores.

Así, en unos segundos el auto ya se encontraba en marcha a manos de Otabek.

-No fumes en mi auto, me molesta – dijo de mal humor el rubio, volteando la cara de manera infantil.

-El cenicero a punto de desbordarse por las colillas no dice lo mismo, soldado – dijo con una media sonrisa el moreno mientras señalaba el cenicero encima del portavaso del carro y le daba una calada más al cigarro.

-… Cierra la boca y dame, rápido – contestó de manera avergonzada al verse descubierto en su mentira.

-Podrías ser un poco más amable al momento de insinuarte de esa forma tan directa ¿No lo crees? – dijo con una pizca de malicia en su voz.

Mierda, ese tono de voz junto al sexi perfil de Otabek, hicieron que de pronto Yuri empezara a sentir cierto "calor" en su bajo vientre.

 _Control, Yuri, control._

\- ¡Hablaba de que me dieras un cigarro, maldito enfermo! – gritó a modo de desviar su mente hacia otro lugar que no fuera sus pantalones. Estúpido Otabek.

-Ohh, ¿enserio? Mira que yo juraba que querías que el héroe de Kazajistán te hiciera probar tu flexibilidad durante el alto – decía entre risas, mientras pisaba el freno y se detenía frente a la luz roja.

-Hoy vienes un poco más insoportable de lo normal ¿Sabes? Y pensar que nadie me cree que eres un patán – contestó de manera dramática, mientras ponía una mano en su frente y empezaba a imitar la voz de Georgi.

\- ¿Le dices a la gente que soy un patán? – preguntó divertido, mientras sacaba su cajetilla de cigarros de su chaqueta y se la pasaba a Yuri junto con el encendedor.

-Sí, especialmente después de que alguien insinúe que quiere demostrarte su "flexibilidad" – haciendo comillas con los dedos para después encender un cilindro – no es por presumir ni nada, pero estoy seguro que muy pocos serían tan buenos en eso como yo – dijo con una leve carcajada.

-Entonces… ¿Eso significa que no hay nadie mejor que tú para "probar nuestra flexibilidad"? – mirando de soslayo como el rubio le daba una profunda calada al cigarro.

-Efectivamente, señor Altin -decía entre risas el rubio.

En realidad, con el pasar de los años, los chistes y bromas sexuales se habían vuelto algo normal entre ellos, vamos, que ya eran todos unos adultos con un muy buen historial en cuanto a compañeros de cama.

Aunque… También uno que otro beso y contacto más allá de lo "normal" tampoco eran muy extraños entre ellos últimamente.

Claro, muchas veces podían atribuirle eso al alcohol y a la tensión que se instalaba en ellos entre las competencias, total, ninguno de los dos nunca había dicho nada al respecto después.

-Lo tendré en cuenta – dijo mientras volvía a arrancar el auto – Yuri… ¿Cómo actuarás de ahora en adelante? -dijo poniéndose repentinamente demasiado serio.

\- ¿Ehh? ¿De qué hablas? -preguntó confundido, el cambio de humor del kazajo había sido demasiado drástico.

-Hablo de Vladimir y Charlotte… ¿Estás consiente de lo que le dijiste a Kisha en el departamento? – en realidad, llevaba desde que salieron del departamento con ganas de platicar seriamente con Yuri de eso.

-A ti no puedo mentirte, ciertamente no estoy muy seguro de cómo seguirán las cosas de aquí en adelante, pero lo que sí sé, es que no quiero dejar desamparados a esos enanos – decía con una mirada melancólica, mientras dirigía su vista a la calle – el quedarse solo es algo muy duro, y más cuando eres un niño.

-Entiendo lo que intentas decir, pero, parece que te estuvieras proyectando en ellos… Además, tú no estabas solo, siempre tuviste a Nikolai contigo -dijo inseguramente, temeroso de haber tocado alguna fibra demasiado sensible dentro de Yuri.

-Puede que sí, veo bastante de mí en Vladimir, aunque, según mi abuelo, mi carácter era más como el de Charlotte, vaya que le di dolores de cabeza -recordando con una triste sonrisa todas las travesuras y regaños que recibió en casa de su abuelo – y… En realidad, yo me fui a vivir con mi abuelo a los siete años, no siempre estuve con él.

Eso sacó de equilibrio a Otabek, Yuri jamás hablaba de su pasado, pero, ahora que lo pensaba, el rubio jamás había mencionado a más familia a parte de su abuelo, así que asumió que toda la vida vivió con él.

-Entonces, antes de Nikolai ¿Con quién vivías? -preguntó dubitativo, sin saber si sacar ese tema sería prudente o no.

-Con mi madre, en un barrio de mala muerte en San Petersburgo – respondió ausente, recordando el largo cabello rubio de ella y la mirada perdida que siempre traía.

-Pensé que siempre habías vivido en Moscú antes de empezar a entrenar bajo la tutela de Yakov -dijo sorprendido Otabek.

-Mi abuelo es quien vivía en Moscú, mi madre se fue de casa a temprana edad, ya sabes, buscando fama y éxito, y en Rusia, San Petersburgo es el mejor lugar para eso, pero se terminó enamorando y no tomó las mejores decisiones.

\- ¿Entonces ella? – preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, temiendo acertar en lo que estaba pensando.

-El hombre del que se enamoró era alguien casado y bastante mayor, pero supongo que se dejó impresionar demasiado por alguien como él – decía dándole una calada más al cigarro – eventualmente, ella empezó a perderse cada vez más, pero cuando quedó embarazada de mí, mi padre la abandonó totalmente, no le convenía un escándalo así.

\- ¿Y no has vuelto a saber de él? – quiso indagar Otabek, repentinamente enojado ante la suerte de Yuri.

-Si te refieres a que si lo he visto o cosas así, no, nunca le interesé así que él a mí tampoco, lo único que sé de él, es que se jubiló hace algunos años y vive junto a su esposa en una comunidad en Novosibirsk, y que su hijo se dejó llevar por malos pasos y negocios ilegales, fue información que logró recolectar mi abuelo y que su notario me entregó días después de su muerte, ya sabes, por si quería contactarlo o algo por el estilo. Él era un hombre fuerte y orgulloso, y se encargó de criarme sin necesidad de buscar respuesta de parte de mi padre, por eso es que tengo mi apellido materno.

Otabek sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a Yuri en ese momento.

-Entonces… Tu madre, ¿por qué acabaste bajo la tutela de Nikolai? -preguntó lentamente, temeroso ante las reacciones de Yuri – ¿Acaso ella?

-No, no ha muerto, si es lo que te preguntas -dijo tranquilamente, mientras volteaba por primera vez en toda la conversación hacia Otabek – después de nacer, ella cayó en una depresión muy fuerte, mi abuelo, al vivir en otra ciudad, no pudo darse cuenta de eso a tiempo, pero en las visitas esporádicas que nos hacía, notaba que mi madre cada vez estaba peor… Una noche, mientras mi madre sufría de un ataque de histeria, sus golpes llegaron demasiado lejos y una vecina se preocupó por los gritos… Era una anciana muy buena que me daba de la poca comida que obtenía, y de no ser por ella, probablemente yo hubiera muerto esa noche por la paliza que me dio mamá.

-Yuri -decía en un susurro Otabek, deteniendo el auto enfrente de una acera donde no había nadie que los molestara por aparcarse y estorbar – si quieres no hablaremos más de esto, entiendo que sea algo muy difícil para ti.

-No, nada de eso, yo, yo realmente quiero que sepas esto de mí – acomodándose mejor en su asiento para poder voltear totalmente hacia Otabek – esa noche, en realidad no la recuerdo muy bien… solo sé que de pronto habían patrullas y una ambulancia. Mi abuelo llegó al hospital donde yo me encontraba al día siguiente, no paraba de pedirme disculpas, y yo no entendía bien el porqué, después de que me dieran el alta, fui enviado por un mes a un orfanato… Realmente son lugares tristes, pues a pesar de la buena voluntad de las personas que trabajan ahí, rara vez alguien era adoptado, mucho menos si ese niño tenía más de tres años, además las donaciones no alcanzaban para todo, y muchas veces nos tuvimos que conformar con cenar pan con agua. Luego, por fin mi abuelo llegó un día diciendo que ya no serían necesarias las visitas semanales que me daba los domingos, pues había obtenido mi custodia total. Eso, debido a que mi madre había sido enviada por las autoridades a un hospital psiquiátrico debido a su precario estado mental… El abandono y el rechazo la destruyeron totalmente, al punto de que veía en mi la causa de sus delirios, los doctores decían que su mente me materializó como su mayor enemigo y miedo, y no como su hijo. Mi abuelo realmente se esforzó demasiado en criarme y en pagar el hospital, por eso, en cuanto fui capaz de ganar dinero mediante el patinaje, me hice cargo de mis gastos y el psiquiátrico, además de darle dinero a mi abuelo para las cosas que necesitáramos, en un principio se negó rotundamente a aceptar algo así, alegando que él era el que tenía que encargarse de eso, pero yo saqué su necedad, así que terminé ganando yo. Lo demás ya lo sabes, pero es por esto que no quiero abandonar a esos niños, porque nadie más que yo puede entender la soledad y el dolor por el que pasarán, Otabek, y no quiero eso, realmente no.

Tras terminar de contar todo esto, Yuri no pudo evitar agachar la mirada e intentar ocultar con los largos mechones de su cabello las finas lágrimas que empezaron a descender de sus ojos.

Él no lloraba tan fácilmente, pero con Otabek sentía que podía liberarse totalmente y sacar todo el dolor que se esforzaba en ocultar dentro de sí mismo.

Por su parte, Otabek se sentía enojado, inútil, frustrado y triste. Cuando se volvió amigo de Yuri, por fin encontró a alguien con quien poder ser él mismo, sin miedo a equivocarse ni la obsesión por ser cortés con él todo el tiempo, porque eran amigos, el primer amigo real del otro. Sin embargo, Otabek cometió un grave error, eventualmente, al pasar el tiempo, no pudo evitar quedar totalmente enamorado de Yuri. Era su complemento, compañía, socio, confidente, secuas, apoyo, mejor amigo y amor de su vida… El problema era que él no era el dueño del amor de Yuri, sino que en su tiempo fue Nikiforov.

Era algo que solamente Otabek sabía, es más, ni el mismo Plisetsky sabía que se lo había confesado en medio de varias copas al kazajo, esa noche, también le dijo que no pensaba volver a enamorarse nunca jamás, que no era necesario, sino más bien, sumamente doloroso, y que agradecía tener en su asquerosa vida a Otabek, que no necesitaba un amor si tenía un mejor amigo como él.

Vaya que fue dolorosa esa noche, pues involuntariamente, Yuri le había dado a entender que solo lo veía como su mejor amigo, y que no pensaba cambiar eso.

No obstante, los sentimientos de Otabek eran genuinos y fuertes, y sin importar nada, seguiría amando y apoyando a Yuri, no le permitiría sumirse en la auto destrucción, de eso se trataba el amor, de proteger y hacer feliz a la persona amada, pero entonces… ¿Por qué tenía llorando a Yuri frente a él?

No podía, no quería permitirlo, le destrozaba ver lo lastimado que la vida había dejado a Yuri, así que simplemente se dedicaría a sanar esas heridas, y demostrarle al rubio que nunca más volvería a estar solo.

Por eso, sin poder soportar ver como las lágrimas opacaban el pálido rostro del rubio, quitó el seguro del respaldo de su asiento hasta dejarlo totalmente abajo, y, en un rápido y certero movimiento, jaló a Yuri del brazo y lo tumbó debajo de él en un fuerte abrazo.

-O-Otabek ¿Qué haces? – preguntó de manera sumamente nerviosa el rubio, embriagándose del perfume que emanaba del cuello de Otabek.

-Yuri, no vuelvas a llorar, por favor – le pidió el kazajo, atrayéndolo aún más hacia él y levantándole la cara con la palma de su mano para pegar sus frentes – eso ya pasó, no estás solo, ni volverás a estarlo jamás, te lo juro por mi vida que siempre me tendrás a mí, y si así lo quieres, te apoyaré en todo para cuidar a esos pequeños… A fin de cuentas, yo soy su padre ¿No? -terminó de decir con una suave risa que casi derrite el corazón de Yuri.

-Te prometo que haré lo posible por no volver a llorar, Otabek – le contestó entre risas, sin embargo, el recuerdo de cierta frase lo azotó de manera brusca - ¡No soy su maldita madre, carajo, tengo pene! -gritó enojado al caer en cuenta de que Otabek le estaba empezando a seguir el juego a los ancianos.

Ohh, ya se encargaría de rapar a Víctor, atarlo y quemar su cabello enfrente de él.

-Sí, eso ya me ha quedado claro antes – sonriendo ladinamente ante los _bellos_ recuerdos – el que, aparentemente, no sepas usarlo es otra cosa, Plisetsky. – haciendo mención del miembro masculino de Yuri de manera burlona.

Mierda, ese había sido un golpe demasiado bajo en su orgullo ruso. ¡¿Acaso había insinuado que él, Yuri Plisetsky, era malo en la cama?!

Ohh no, claro que no. Pudo haber sido una inocente broma entre hombres, pero su dignidad le exigía demostrarle al otro que se equivocaba totalmente.

\- ¡Muérete, jodido imbécil! -le gritó de manera furiosa - ¡Ya te enseñaré lo "bien" que puedo usarlo!

Y antes de permitirle a Otabek disculparse y decirle que solo fue una broma para aligerar el ambiente, o en el peor de los casos, ponerse en guardia ante un posible ataque del rubio, Yuri lo atrajo fuertemente de la nuca y junto sus labios en un agresivo beso, total, estaban estacionados en una zona bastante solitaria y los vidrios de su auto estaban polarizados.

Otabek estaba bastante sorprendido, no era la primera vez que Yuri y él se besaban e intimaban de manera más adulta, pero joder, que ese tipo de ataque no se lo esperó, y lo peor fue cuando el rubio alzó provocadoramente sus caderas para rozar su _un poco_ animado miembro con el de él.

-Y-Yuri, detente – exclamó en forma de gruñido, carajo, realmente se sentía bien, maldito Yuri y su jodida flexibilidad – Estamos en, en tu ma-maldito auto.

\- ¿Acaso el héroe de Kazajistán es un bebito miedoso? ¿O es acaso que en realidad temes poner en evidencia que el que no sabe _jugar_ bien eres tú? – dijo con una sonrisa prepotente mientras dejaba una fuerte mordida en el cuello de Otabek.

Diablos, Otabek solía ser una persona bastante calmada y prudente, pero si Yuri Plisetsky con el orgullo herido era de temer, Otabek Altin era tres veces peor.

-Te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, soldado – le contestó con una sonrisa ladeada, tomando la boca del rubio mientras sus manos se dirigían al botón del pantalón ajeno – ya veremos quién de los dos es mejor – desabrochando totalmente los pantalones del otro y metiendo sin descaro alguno su mano dentro del bóxer de Yuri.

\- ¡Maldita sea, Otabek! -gimió de manera audible el rubio al sentir las frías manos del kazajo en su pene. Pero al momento en el que Otabek liberó totalmente su miembro, sintió que una sensación de aprisionamiento se esfumaba de su ser.

Esa reacción quería Otabek, sentir como Yuri perdía el control entre sus manos. Así que, queriendo más resultados de parte del rubio, el kazajo decidió que era hora de dejarse de jueguitos y hacer una cosa mucho mejor. Se separó del cuello de Yuri y empezó a bajar lentamente por su cuerpo, acariciando suavemente el abdomen del otro con una mano mientras que con la otra mantenía el masaje en el miembro del ruso. Sin embargo, hubo un momento en el que Otabek se detuvo, Yuri estuvo a punto de gritarle para reprocharle el haber quitado sus manos de encima de él, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un fuerte gruñido de éxtasis puro al sentir como el kazajo se metía su erección en la boca de un solo golpe.

Mierda ¿Dónde rayos Otabek había aprendido a hacer mamadas tan buenas? Yuri no quería ni pensar en eso, pero definitivamente el tener la vista del "Gran héroe de Kazajistán" entre sus piernas era algo que superaba con creces el oro.

De pronto, el ritmo había empezado a aumentar de intensidad, Otabek no le permitía a Yuri el siquiera formular un pensamiento coherente en medio de todo el placer que le era proporcionado, así que simplemente se limitó a tomar entre sus manos la cabellera negra del otro e imponer una profundidad mayor, ya ni razonaba, solamente se dejaba llevar por lo que sus instintos le pedían.

Sin embargo, antes de terminar en la boca del kazajo, Otabek se detuvo de manera abrupta y empezó a dar pequeños lengüetazos por toda la extensión del pene del rubio.

Ahora empezaba la verdadera diversión.

\- ¡¿Q- Qué haces?! – preguntó de manera desesperada ante la horrible sensación de frustración ante su fallido orgasmo.

-Ruégame, gatito -contestó prepotentemente, dando otra sensual lamida en la pelvis del rubio – pídeme que vuelva a meter tu pene en mi boca. -si, en definitiva, Otabek en _modo orgulloso_ era bastante cruel.

\- ¡Primero muerto! Ah- ahh – jadeo excitado al sentir otra lamida y un ligero apretón de parte del otro.

-Que mal, entonces supongo que tendrás que arreglártelas tú solo con esto – decía alzándose de hombros con una falsa mueca de indiferencia – iré encendiendo de nuevo el auto.

-¡A-Alto! Yo… mételo de nuevo – pidió en medio de un vergonzoso susurro, maldita sea, su excitación estaba superando con creces su orgullo.

\- ¿Qué manera más grosera de pedir las cosas es esa? – dijo con una molesta sonrisita, maldito JJ, definitivamente le había pegado algunas de sus molestas mañas a Otabek cuando estuvo en Canadá.

-Puedes irte al infier, ¡E-Espera! – dijo nervioso al ver como Otabek empezaba a enderezarse, joder – y-yo, Otabek, por favor… termina, te lo ruego – pidió a punto de entrar en crisis.

Mierda, jamás se había sometido de esa manera ante alguien, pero, por alguna extraña razón, el suplicarle a Otabek logró excitarlo a un nuevo nivel, vaya que ese lado dominante de él lograba prenderlo de mil maneras distintas.

Otabek sintió que podría correrse en ese mismo momento tras escuchar esas palabras del rubio, un poco más y hubiera desistido de esperar que Yuri dijera eso.

Así que, sin darse el lujo de perder más tiempo, reanudó su trabajo en los _bajos fondos_ del ruso, mientras que con su mano izquierda desabrochaba su propio pantalón y empezaba a masturbarse de manera frenética.

-O-Otabek, detente, voy a terminar – decía entre jadeos descontrolados el rubio, moría de ganas por venirse en la boca del otro, carajo, eso sería sumamente erótico, pero eso era algo que no a todos les gustaba, así que procuró avisarle, sin embargo, al ver que no hizo nada por detenerse, sino todo lo contrario, aumentó el ritmo de las succiones, supo que podría dejarse llevar todo lo que quisiera.

Solo hicieron falta unos cuantos segundos más para que Yuri acabara en un potente orgasmo que Otabek bebió totalmente, al mismo tiempo que el kazajo acababa en su propia mano.

Dios, definitivamente un buen orgasmo era lo que les faltaba para deshacerse de todo el estrés que habían acumulado ese día.

-Acaso estás intentando que salte encima de ti, Otabek – dijo provocadoramente en medio de sus jadeos el rubio, al darse cuenta de cómo Otabek limpiaba con la punta de su dedo índice los restos de semen en la comisura de su boca y lo lamía socarronamente.

-Hum, ya quisiera ver que lo hicieras, soldado – dijo acercándose al rostro del rubio y dándole un nuevo y húmedo beso en la boca – pero tenemos que apresurarnos en comprar las cosas para "tus hijos" – sonriendo tiernamente ante la mueca de berrinche que puso el rubio al escuchar otra insinuación a su "maternidad".

Mierda, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, sería difícil tener algún encuentro de ese tipo con Otabek o alguien más con los bebés en casa.

-Tsk, estás jugando demasiado con tu suerte, Kazajistán – respondió altivamente mientras se acomodaba de nuevo la ropa – pero por ahora te daré la razón.

-Yo siempre tengo razón, Yuri.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa? Muero de ganas por grabarte un día mientras me hablas de esa forma para sacar a la gente del gran engaño en la tienes "Otabek Altin es la persona más educada del mundo" "Un cálido sol personificado" "El príncipe de ensueño" "Galán misterioso y apasionado" ¡Pura mierda! – decía con un gran bufido que logró sacarle una carcajada al kazajo.

Tras esto, decidieron que lo mejor sería arrancar lo más rápido posible, hasta ahora, habían tentado demasiado a su suerte al exponerse de esa manera en el conocido auto de Plisetsky, además, Otabek tenía razón, tenían que apresurarse en comprar los víveres y cosas necesarias para los niños e intentar llegar a casa lo más rápido posible.

No quería llegar demasiado tarde y encontrarse con la imagen de un Víctor siendo cruelmente torturado por una bebé con exceso de energía, un niño que llegaba a intimidar demasiado cuando se lo proponía, y un gato severamente huraño y agresivo que se divertía dejando marcar en la cara de las personas.

Bueno, quizás si sería algo divertido ver algo así, pero el cerdo no dejaría de llorar y consolar al anciano, el cual seguramente se la pasaría molestando a Yurio las siguientes semanas alegando traumas psicológicos y esas cosas.

Lo veía venir, y lo temía.

-Apresúrate, Otabek, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

* * *

Holiwis :3

¿Qué, esperaban sexo duro y apasionado?... ¡Pues cuernos! Jajajajajajja, eso vendrá más adelante XD

Dios, hasta a mí me parece extraño actualizar dos veces en la misma semana, pero me dije "si ya tengo casi todo el capítulo completo, ¿por qué no publicarlo de una vez? "

¿Fui muy mala con Yuri? Dios, ¿Para qué intento excusarme? ¡Yuratcha perdóname! TT_TT

Este capítulo fue un poco más corto que lo que normalmente público, pero si agregaba la siguiente parte del supermercado, se alargaría demasiado, y siento que este fue un buen final XD (sufran por el sexo, sufran lol)

Deux, ¿Acaso soy la única persona en el universo que hiperventila de emoción cuando ve un gender bender de Otabek? *0* ¡Se lo juro! Es la cosa más cool y genial que existe, lo siento, ese estilo es mi tipo de chica XD

Buaaano, me voy porque estoy afinando detalles sobre un AU escolar otario ¿De qué más? XD llamado "la mejor calificación a cambio de un premio" y otro one shot nombrado "Piérdeme el respeto" … Carajo ¿Por qué no invierto esta imaginación en crear una máquina del tiempo? Quien sabe lol, creo que cualquier escritor sufre de esto jaja

Dedazos, faltas de ortografía, acentos mal empleados, etc. Lo lamento, realmente no confío en mi pésima vista y en mi gran cantidad de sueño (dormí solo tres horas por andar de fiesta TT_TT)


	4. De compras

-Yuri, ya llegamos al súper mercado - decía de pronto Otabek, después de sacar su boleto de estacionamiento y aparcar afuera de la gran tienda.

Después de su "platica de adultos" en el auto de Plisetsky, Otabek partió con rumbo al supermercado, sin embargo, a medio camino Yuri cayó rendido al sueño.

\- ¿Tan pronto? - renegó adormilado, acomodándose de una forma más cómoda en el asiento - ¿No hay servicio a domicilio o algo así?

-Claro que no - respondió con una sonrisa burlona -si quieres quédate dormido en el auto en lo que yo voy y compro las cosas necesarias - propuso mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón.  
\- ¿Estás loco? No puedo dejarte ir solo - aunque... La idea de dormir un poco más le resultaba bastante tentadora.

-No pasa nada, además, dudo mucho que me seas de ayuda -dijo tranquilamente, sin embargo, al ver la mueca de enojo que Yuri estaba empezando a realizar, prefirió escoger mejor sus palabras - d-digo, estás cansado, así no podrás estar cómodo en un lugar lleno de gente, además, yo tengo un poco más de experiencia con eso de las compras domésticas e infantiles, recuerda a mi familia en Kazajistán, algo aprendí con ver a mi madre hacer las compras para tres hijos y un esposo.

-Hum, hablando así pareciera que eres todo un hombre de hogar - le dijo de una manera un tanto ¿Tierna? Rayos, Otabek le hacía actuar de formas raras - seguramente... serás un gran padre de familia.

... ¿Qué carajos dijo? Dios, no pensó en sus palabras, simplemente soltó lo que pasaba por su cabeza: Un Otabek con dos niños al lado... Y su esposa.

Mierda, de pronto se sentía realmente cansado y de mal humor.

-Yuri - decía de manera sorprendida el kazajo, rogando a todos los dioses existentes que su cara no se hubiera puesto roja de la vergüenza - no creo que eso sea cierto, digo, es cuestión de observar -haciendo referencia a los cigarrillos y las actividades de hace un momento - no soy alguien "ejemplar".

-No digas estupideces, hay demasiados padres que ante los ojos de todos son todo un ejemplo de moral, y dentro de casa son simplemente unos salvajes desinteresados, y tú no eres así, eres... ¿Cómo explicarlo? Atento y amable, además de responsable y en una extraña forma, bastante amoroso y dulce.

\- ¿Te parezco amoroso y dulce? – Otabek estaba petrificado en su lugar, jamás pensó que el rubio dijera algo así sobre él. Sin embargo, esas palabras lograron causarle bastante risa – pero que dulce te has vuelto últimamente con la maternidad, quizás debería de intentar embarazarte para que empieces a hornear pastelitos y cantarle a las aves.

\- ¡N-No me malentiendas! ¡Quita esa cara de burla, idiota! – gritó bastante colorado, mierda, en vez de arreglar la situación solo la empeoraba más – admite que eres bastante… así. ¡Y si vuelves a decir alguna estupidez de ese tipo, te arrancaré las bolas con una medalla! ¡Soy un hombre, mierda!

Maldita sea ¡¿Por qué carajos las personas se divertían jugando con la poca paciencia de sus benditas pelotas?!

-Ya, ya, no te alteres – decía entre risas el kazajo, sumamente entretenido al ver como el rubio pataleaba en su asiento – mejor duerme otro rato en lo que yo vuelvo, y no, no es una pregunta – dijo tajante, previniendo cualquier reclamo de parte del otro.

-Eres insufrible, pero después no quiero que vengas alegando que no te ayudé en nada, ehh -decía en un fingido bufido de indignación, mientras se acomodaba cómodamente en el asiento – y compra galletas con chispas de chocolate, muchas galletas.

-Las galletas no son un alimento adecuado para niños, Yuri.

\- ¿Y quién dijo que son para ellos? Son mías, tonto -escondiendo la cara para que no viera su sonrojo – a ellos cómprales verduras y esas cosas que saben feo, pero son saludables ¡Ya vete!

Otabek no podía divertirse más en ese instante, definitivamente estaba lidiando con tres niños.

Y así, verificando que trajera consigo todas sus tarjetas (no pensaba aceptar el dinero que le dio el rubio) cerró la puerta del auto, no sin antes verificar que el vidrio de su lado estuviera abierto, no quería que el otro terminara asfixiado o cosas así debido a su descuido.

Total, no pensaba tardar mucho, comprar despensa familiar y cosas para infantes no podría ser tan difícil ¿Cierto?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, al parecer, estar fuera de casa desde los 12 años, viajar prácticamente solo por todo el mundo, competir a nivel internacional, convertirte en ejemplo a seguir de tu país, incluso aprender a volar parecía algo demasiado fácil a comparación de la gran odisea que estaba experimentando en ese instante.

¡¿Por qué coños era demasiado complicado escoger entre tantas marcas y tamaños de pañales, biberones, leche en polvo, ropa infantil y tipos de alimentos?!

¡Hasta las cajas de cereal le parecían todas iguales solo que con un animal diferente en la portada!

Estaba poderosamente tentado a llamar a su madre en Kazajistán y pedirle ayuda con eso, pero… ¿Bajo qué excusa? Seguramente tardaría horas en explicarle la situación sin que su progenitora sacara conclusiones apresuradas y empezara con sus locas ideas de casarlo con el campeón Plisetsky, todo con la absurda idea de que al fin su hijo se decidió a convertirla en abuela.

Sí, amaba a su madre, pero no por eso iba a arriesgarse a una llamada internacional de horas que al final no rendiría ningún fruto y se desviara totalmente del objetivo principal.

También estuvo muy tentado a consultar al tan amado y venerado Google, sin embargo, no sabía la edad exacta de los niños, y no podía escoger cosas tanteando la edad de ellos, pues todos los malditos productos cambiaban no por rango de edades ¡Sino de meses! Y no podía postear la imagen que le envió Víctor de los pequeños dormidos con el mensaje de " _Misión cumplida, retoños dormidos ;)_ "hace unos momentos con la intención de pedir ayuda.

La única opción coherente que se le ocurría era pedir ayuda a Jean Jaques Leroy, al ser padre de un bebé de casi dos años, seguramente sabría darle algún consejo, pero había un pequeño problema, había una diferencia horaria de bastantes horas, y allá seguramente aún era de madrugada y la pareja seguiría dormida.

Estuvo a punto de maldecir a diestra y siniestra su suerte cuando, como si se tratara de un milagro caído del cielo, una anciana lo sacó de sus deprimentes pensamientos.

-Oye, muchacho ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

Otabek casi sintió como una vergüenza abrasadora se expandía por todo su cuerpo, ahora que volvía a la realidad, se daba cuenta de que llevaba bastante tiempo parado a la mitad del pasillo del supermercado con dos bolsas de pañales, que a su parecer eran exactamente lo mismo pero el empaque le indicaba lo contrario, con una cara de sufrimiento que haría que cualquier persona pensara que acababan de darle la peor noticia de la historia.

Patético.

-Y-Yo, bueno, en realidad tengo cierta, emm, dificultad con esto -decía de manera abochornada, mientras alzaba resignadamente ambas bolsas dándole a entender a la mujer su problema.

-Ohh, no te preocupes por eso, cielo, tengo seis hijos y nueve nietos, sé perfectamente por lo que pasas – dijo divertida, pareciendo como si estuviera disfrutando de algún recuerdo – mis hijos me llaman todo el tiempo para pedirme ayuda con mis nietos, bueno, supongo que el papel de madre jamás termina ¿Verdad?

-Supongo que estas cosas son más fáciles para usted – le contestó con una mueca resignada y una leve sonrisa – hasta el día de hoy, no había leído que los pañales de bebé fueran hipolergénicos o especiales para cada tipo de piel, según yo, todos los bebés son iguales.

Y ni hablar de su problema al intentar escoger leche en polvo, eso SÍ fue una tortura.

-No te preocupes por eso, cariño -decía la mujer entre risas, sacudiendo la mano para restarle importancia al asunto - esas son cosas absurdas que los jóvenes de ahora sufren, por Dios, los bebés son los mismos ahora que hace 50 años, simplemente les pusieron muchos nombres distintos a las mismas cosas, confía en mí -dijo la mujer bastante segura de sus palabras - ¿Qué edad tiene tu bebé?

\- ¿Ehh?

-Tu hijo, cariño, ¿cuántos días tiene de nacido? – preguntó tiernamente la anciana, quitándole a Otabek los paquetes de las manos y acercándose al estante para buscar ella misma los apropiados.

-Bueno… como l8 meses -decía suavemente, bajando progresivamente la voz al ver la cara confundida de la mujer – y otro de unos cinco… Años -decía levemente incómodo ante la conclusión que sacó la mujer sobre que los pequeños eran sus hijos.

-Ahh, bueno, entonces ahora si estoy confundida -dijo la anciana, no entendiendo qué problema tendría un hombre con los productos de bebé al tener dos hijos.

-Lo que pasa es que viajo mucho por trabajo, así que estas cosas no son de lo que me suelo encargar -dijo inventando la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.

\- ¡Ohh, ya veo! Así que te ofreciste a hacer las compras esta vez. Dios, ¡Eso es tan tierno! Los hombres de ahora deberían ser más como tú, uff, mi marido era un buen hombre, aunque bastante chapado a la antigua, ya sabes, vivía con eso de "los hombres al trabajo y las mujeres a la casa" me parece que al fin los tiempos están cambiando, y ambas partes se ayudan más mutuamente, lo que yo hubiera dado porque mi esposo hubiera hecho alguna vez la cena…

Otabek se encontraba en un gran dilema entre detener el gran discurso que parecía no tener fin de la mujer, o dar la vuelta e intentar seguir con su problema por sí solo, pero su educación y moral no le permitía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

-… Y bueno ¿Cómo se llaman? -escuchó de pronto la voz de la mujer, al parecer ya había terminado con su parloteo.

\- ¿Quiénes?

-Los niños, amor, ¿cómo se llaman? – repitió pacientemente la mujer.

-¡Aahh! Ellos, bueno, se llaman Vladimir, y la bebé es Charlotte -dijo rascándose la nuca – y yo soy, soy Otabek – su nombre lo dijo de manera un poco más baja, a decir verdad, le daba un poco de miedo que alguien lo escuchara y lo reconociera.

-Otabek, mmm, estoy segura de que he escuchado alguna vez tu nombre, es más, hasta te me haces un poco conocido – decía mientras se frotaba la barbilla con una mano, intentando recordad la procedencia de ese nombre, Otabek estaba sudando frio por eso – bueno, ya soy algo vieja, así que he conocido tanta gente que seguramente te estoy confundiendo o relacionando con alguien más, así que no importa, por cierto, yo soy Olezka, mucho gusto, corazón.

Otabek sintió como el alma le era devuelta al cuerpo al escuchar a la mujer hablar, y bueno, aunque se sintiera un poco culpable al mentirle de esa manera a la mujer, decidió que lo mejor era seguirle el juego y mantenerse con la versión que la mujer creó.

Así, entre bastantes anécdotas de la mujer, consejos, chistes y dos carritos llenos, pasaron dos horas enteras dentro del supermercado, y en la caja, Otabek se ofreció a pagar la cuenta de la mujer, era lo mínimo que le debía después de haberle ayudado tanto.

Ya en el estacionamiento, Otabek se ofrecía a llevar a la anciana hasta su hogar.

-Ohh, muchacho, no es necesario, solo traigo dos bolsas con cosas que no pesas nada, además vivo bastante cerca de aquí -decía tranquila, mientras se detenía al ver como Otabek señalaba el auto de Yuri – ya tuve bastante regocijo al ver como bastantes vecinos míos me veían al lado de un chico tan guapo, seré la envidia de mis vecinas por mucho tiempo, no hace falta que me vean ser escoltada por un muchacho atractivo y joven hasta mi hogar en un auto tan lujoso, seguramente sería incapaz de dejarte marchar después de eso -ni siquiera Otabek pudo evitar la risa ante ese comentario, definitivamente esa mujer era bastante agradable.

-Me alaga bastante, Olezka -dijo dulcemente, manera de hablar que solo reservaba para su familia y Yuri – no dude que con gusto la escoltaría hasta su puerta.

-Me harás sonrojar, cariño, y a mi edad eso no es lo más recomendable – decía divertida, mientras tomaba algunas bolsas de los carritos y ayudaba a Otabek a meterlos a la cajuela -uff, lo que hubiera dado por conocerte en mis buenos tiempos, aunque no lo parezca ahora, era una jovencita bastante guapa y coqueta, y seguramente tú te habrías visto bastante bien en un uniforme de soldado, talvez más que mi marido -decía como quien le cuenta un muy buen chisme a alguien, Otabek sonrió fugazmente al pensar en su propio "soldado".

De pronto, algo pareció llamar la atención de la mujer… al acercarse de nuevo al carro para ir por otra bolsa, notó a la persona que roncaba plácidamente a través de la ventana del conductor.

-Ohh, y ese jovencito ¿Quién es? – dijo curiosa, Y Otabek casi se golpea en la cabeza al ver que no había pensado en que la anciana notaría al tipo que babeaba indiscriminadamente el asiento mientras uno que otro ronquido salía de su boca.

-Ahh, bueno, él es, es… Mi amigo – dijo en un susurro al final.

La mujer miró de manera sospechosa al kazajo, dándose cuenta de que el otro había obtenido un pequeño sonrojo en su cara al ver al otro dormir.

Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo.

-Ya veo -dijo tranquila, mientras retomaba su carrera de acomodar las bolsas – sabes, uno de mis hijos tiene 23 años, supongo que casi los mismos que tú, y mira de la misma manera a su novio, esa, cielo, es una mirada de amor – le contó a Otabek, mientras lo volteaba a ver de manera intensa – muchacho, yo viví en un época bastante difícil, muchos pequeños quedaron huérfanos debido al egoísmo que provoca las guerras, así que no pienses que me opongo a que los gays adopten, no me creas una de esas viejas personas llenas de prejuicios, cariño – y para dar énfasis a su punto, acarició de manera maternal el hombro de Otabek.

Este, por su parte, solamente intentaba no ahogarse con su propia saliva, Hasta ahora, solamente su entrenador, su madre, JJ e Isabella se habían atrevido a insinuar que Otabek sentía algo más que amistad hacía Yuri, pero todos bajo las mismas palabras "se notaba en su mirada el amor que le profesaba al otro" ya sea al estar con él o simplemente mencionarlo.

¿Cómo… cómo llegó a esa conclusión? La de la adopción – claro, una cosa era que se le notara en sus gestos el estar enamorado, y otra muy distinta que asumiera que los niños eran adoptados por ellos.

-Ohh, eso, bueno, como te dije, tengo seis hijos, aprendía a oler las mentiras desde hace años -recordando todas las veces que sus retoños intentaron tomarle el pelo – y cuando mencionaba algo de tu esposa, tú simplemente carraspeabas o cambiabas el tema, no quise insistir en eso porque pensé que era un tema delicado, ¿Un chico buscando cosas para sus hijos sin saber ni siquiera su talla de ropa o algo de educación infantil? Bastante raro ¿verdad? Así que pensé que seguramente eras gay y que acababas de adoptar, no me culpes por pensar eso, pero ¡Qué chico sano ignora de manera tan olímpica la mirada de todas las mujeres que se lo comían en la tienda! Y al parecer acerté, me merezco algún tipo de premio por mi gran capacidad deductiva.

Bueno, una vez más, Otabek volvía a asegurar que las mujeres eran seres temibles.

-… Supongo que no puedo seguir mintiendo, lo lamento mucho – dijo realmente culpable al pensar que decepcionó a esa mujer.

-No te disculpes, cielo, no te puedo culpar por eso, yo más que nadie sé lo idiotas que pueden ser las personas de las viejas generaciones, pero no te preocupes, yo no soy así – le dijo a modo de reconfortar al otro -además, es bastante guapo, hasta yo aguantaría la saliva en mis almohadas con tal de tener a un rubio así de atractivo -río divertida ante lo roja que se puso la cara del otro - ¡Ahh, definitivamente me haces recordar mis buenas épocas!

Carajo, Otabek no sabía si reír o llorar por los comentarios de aquella mujer, sin embargo, había algo que sí estaba seguro de hacer. Se acercó a Olezka de manera firme, y sin previo aviso, la tomó en un fuerte abrazo mientras hundía su rostro entre el espacio del cuello y el hombro de la mujer, hacía mucho que no se sentía de esa manera tan relajada con alguien ni tan necesitado de un consejo y una buena platica, podían pasar unos cuantos días o meses, pero Otabek siempre necesitaba una muestra de amor de parte de su madre, y Olezka era, en ese momento, como una bendición que llegó a su vida para, aunque sea por unas pocas horas y en unas pocas palabras, darle un pequeño momento de paz y ayuda.

-Tranquilo, cielo, o jamás podré perdonarme el haber hecho llorar a alguien tan maravilloso como tú – decía de manera maternal la anciana, acariciando suavemente los cabellos ébanos del otro – puede que no todo en la vida sea fácil o alegre, pero son las personas amadas en los momentos adecuados, el mejor potenciador para seguir adelante, sigue los consejos de esta vieja mujer, yo he vivido muchísimas cosas, y puedo asegurar que tú serás alguien demasiado afortunado, así que vive, lucha y rompe barreras, si algo te puedo asegurar, es que nuestro principal obstáculo podemos ser nosotros mismos, y quien sabe, quizás en muchos años, tú también te encuentres con un jovencito perdido en sus pensamientos a mitad de un supermercado.

Sí, definitivamente esa mujer fue una bendición en la vida del kazajo.

Pasaron unos minutos más antes de tener que dar por finalizado el encuentro, ambos tenían cosas importantes que hacer en casa, así que, antes de intercambiar teléfonos como petición de la anciana en caso de que Otabek algún día necesitara de ella, se despidieron con otro cálido abrazo y el kazajo se dirigió de nuevo a su lugar en el auto, divertido al notar que el rubio prácticamente seguía muerto en su lugar.

Decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo dormir hasta llegar al departamento, y arrancó con una suave sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

Era definitivo, fuera de su casa, la única oportunidad en la que sonreía legítimamente, era cuando tenía a Yuri Plisetsky cerca.

Puede que Yuri no le amara como él lo hacía, pero quizás, esa mujer llegó a su vida para darle una importante lección, si no lucha, no ganará, esa había sido su mantra desde siempre, pero también, no se había dado cuenta de que la única barrera que tenía, era él mismo.

Su principal plan al llegar a Rusia, era pasar un par de semanas al lado de Yuri en un período de vacaciones, pero ahora, ahora estaba decidido a pedirle a Yakov que lo acogiera como otro de sus pupilos.

Se quedaría en Rusia todo el tiempo que Yuri le necesitara, y si era capaz de conquistarlo, no dudaría ni un segundo en volverse una familia junto a ellos tres.

-Todo dependerá de lo que tú quieras, Yuri – susurró quedamente, sacudiendo el cuerpo del chico que dormía a su lado -vamos, Yuri, es hora de que te levantes, ya llegamos- decía Otabek, intentando no burlarse de los gestos que ponía el otro al ser despertado.

\- ¿Tan rápido? – dijo de manera adormilada el otro, cubriéndose la boca para bostezar.

-En realidad, son las dos de la tarde, soldado, dormiste bastante tiempo, casi tres horas – dijo tranquilo, tapándose los oídos para resistir el grito que no tardó en llegar de parte del otro.

Bueno, también tendría que irse acostumbrando a escuchar bastante seguido el potente tono de voz del rubio.

Después de eso, prefirieron pedirle ayuda al portero para poder subir todo de una sola vez, y aunque Yuri actuaba como alguien realmente sorprendido al ver todo lo que el kazajo traía consigo, prefirió contarle la verdad sobre su encuentro con aquella mujer, claro, omitiendo algunos detalles.

-Wow, ¿enserio te contó todo eso? Me hubiera gustado conocerla -dijo el rubio mientras inflaba los mofletes de manera infantil.

-Pues ella si te conoció, quedó maravillada contigo y tu fantástica manera de roncar y babear el asiento -le contestó con una cínica sonrisa.

\- ¡¿Q-Qué?! ¡Joder ¿Cómo permitiste algo así?!

-Oye, no fue mi culpa, tú solo fuiste quien decidió invernar a medio estacionamiento.

\- ¡Maldita sea, seguramente alguien me habrá tomado fotos de esa manera!

-No lo creo, de ser así, ya se hubiera hecho viral en las redes sociales -le dijo de objetiva Otabek, dándole paso a Yuri para que abriera la puerta.

-Menos mal, lo bueno es que ya estamos de vuelta -decía tranquilo, sin embargo, se quedó petrificado ante la imagen que se mostraba ante él.

Víctor y Yuuri, en el piso, siendo vilmente usados como lienzo de pinturas por parte de una divertida niña que dejaba volar su imaginación sobre la cara de dos de los más respetables patinadores artísticos del mundo, en lo que su gato dormía plácidamente en el sofá, y Vladimir miraba entretenido una película en la televisión.

\- ¿Qué se supone que hacen, ancianos? -preguntó con un notorio tic en la ceja izquierda, maldición, su cabeza empezaba a doler.

\- ¡Yurio! -dijo al borde de las lágrimas Víctor, levantándose de un salto y abrazando fuertemente a un rubio a punto de la histeria - ¡Después de que te fuiste, logramos dormirlos un rato, pero después la bebé empezó a llorar, luego Vladimir empezó a llorar, luego el gato empezó a atacarnos a mí y a Yuuri por no poder hacer que los niños dejaran de llorar, y luego yo empecé a llorar! -Yuri estaba a punto de arrancarle de una mordida la cabeza al idiota que se aferraba a su chamarra, así que, en un vano intento por salvar a su marido, el japonés decidió hablar.

-Así es, Yurio, y en medio del alboroto, intentamos buscar formas de entretenerlos, la televisión funcionó con el mayor, pero Charlotte se calmó hasta que le mostramos una pluma que traía en mi bolsillo con la intención de ponerla a dibujar, pero no quiso aceptar otra cosa que no fuera nuestra cara… Y básicamente, todo duró así hasta que llegaron.

Dios, apenas entraba y ya tenía una migraña mortal, sin embargo, al ver la mueca de alegría que ambos infantes hicieron al verlo, logró borrar de él todo atisbo de mal humor.

Así que, tranquilizándose notoriamente con la ayuda de un paciente Otabek, se dedicaron a guardar todas las cosas compradas y a enseñarle a los menores la ropa que Otabek les había comprado, y como castigo por llenar su chamarra de mocos, Yurio hizo que el idiota de Víctor fuera quien le cambiara el pañal a Charlotte el resto de la tarde.

Sin embargo, la pareja tenía que marcharse en algún momento, así que, después de una ruidosa merienda, se marcharon a su hogar con la promesa de volver al día siguiente.

Mientras tanto, Yuri se encargó de llamar a su doctora y pedirle que fuera a su departamento al día siguiente, tenía que comprobar que los pequeños se encontraran con buena salud, y Kisha le mandó un mensaje avisándole que la trabajadora social acudiría el miércoles a verificar el estado de los menores, para eso faltaban tres días.

-Otabek, realmente no tienes por qué quedarte aquí, entiendo si quieres irte a descansar a algún hotel -dijo de repente Yuri, viendo de manera lastimera como Otabek recogía la mesa y terminaba de limpiar los trastes.

-No digas tonterías, Yuri, te dije que te ayudaría en esto – dijo de manera calmada Otabek, acercándose al rubio, el cual traía a la bebé en brazos y al pequeño a su lado, viendo entretenidamente al mayor -y déjame decirte, que el dormir contigo viene en el paquete -le susurró en el oído, con la intención de que solamente Yuri lo escuchara.

Pero, antes de que alguna escena romántica/ pervertida pudiera llevarse a cabo, Charlotte se removió de los brazos del rubio con la intención de ser cargada por Otabek, mientras tanto, Vladimir abrazaba de manera infantil a Yuri por la cadera.

Al parecer, cada uno tenía a su favorito, y ambos adultos no pudieron evitar reír ante esa conclusión.

Ahora venía la verdadera lucha, pasar la noche sin ninguna complicación. Ya después Yuri se encargaría de explicar toda esa situación a su equipo.

* * *

Holiwis :3

Bueno, escribí esto en un tiempo récord, ya que me quedé sin tiempo por entretenerme viendo una transmisión en vivo de los capítulos de Naruto n.ñ, pero no me culpen, era de cuando Kishimoto aún no lo convertía en una novela tipo Disney (jamás podré dejar de odiar el final XD)

Espero que les haya gustado, puede parecer que va un poco lento la historia, pero no quiero saltarme demasiado las cosas con la intención de que no se sienta tan vacía ¿Me doy a entender?

¿Merezco algún review? TT_TT

Besos.

Ann.


	5. sentimiento de felicidad

-Yuri... ¿No crees que exageras... sólo un poquito? - intervino de pronto Otabek, incapaz de ocultar su gesto de burla al ver como Yuri "adaptaba" una cama improvisada y segura para Charlotte.

Lo que se traduce a, básicamente, tirar el colchón matrimonial de la habitación de huéspedes al piso, rodearlo con aun más mantas y colchas sacadas de _quien -sabe -dónde_ , y poner una "trampa" en la puerta de la habitación para darse cuenta si algún intruso intentaba infiltrarse a la habitación de los menores; la cual consistía en un bote lleno de basura, pinturas y otras _cosas extrañas_ que Yuri encontró en su departamento, puesto encima del alfeizar de la puerta y así, en dado caso de que alguien quisiera entrar, simplemente le caería encima.

Claro, esa era la primera fase del plan, la segunda era despertar con el escándalo y moler a golpes al ladrón.

-Sigue subestimándome, pero cuando quieras que te defienda de los delincuentes, no te conoceré - bufó de manera indignada el rubio, mirando su "obra de arte" con una gran adoración mientras le tomaba una foto.

-Yuri, me metía en peleas callejeras en los barrios de Kazajistán, no creo que tengas que cargar conmigo en caso de un asalto- dijo meneando la cabeza de manera resignada, al parecer perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Sí, de acuerdo, señor "perfecto y multidinámico" pero no te creas mucho, que también aprendí a defenderme muy bien - le recalcó orgullosamente - nunca pudieron contra mí los idiotas de la preparatoria.

-Enserio eres sorprendente, ibas pocas veces a la semana debido a la beca de deportista, y en esos pocos días sólo te dedicabas a meterte en problemas ¿Cómo rayos le hacías? - acercándose lentamente a Yuri mientras le golpeaba la frente con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

\- ¿Yo? No quieras echarme la culpa a mí, Otabek, eran los típicos brabucones celosos, incapaces de ver como llamaba tanto la atención en las clases -cruzándose de brazos mientras tomaba la mano que Otabek tenía en su frente y la juntaba con la suya -siempre fui el mejor de la clase, tenía que serlo o me quitarían privilegios en la beca, eso, aunado a que siempre fui popular entre las chicas y varios chicos, más el hecho de haber competido varias veces a nivel internacional y ser campeón del oro me generó bastantes "enemigos" - recordando amargamente todas las veces que fue acorralado al terminar las clases.

-Bueno, en eso tienes un buen punto, eres bastante fuerte -sí, Otabek no podía juzgarle, pues varias veces pasó por lo mismo - creo que JJ y Nikiforov han sido muy buenos testigos de eso - riendo ante los recuerdos de todas las veces que el rubio terminó cediendo ante las provocaciones de los mayores.

-No te rías, tienes suerte, a ti no te agarraron de su burla - apretando inconscientemente la mano de Otabek.

Demasiado fuerte.

-O-Ok, te creo soldado, sólo no me rompas la mano - pidió _ligeramente_ adolorido al sentir como sus huesos empezaron a tronar.

\- ¿Ehh? ¡Lo siento! -gritó el rubio al caer en cuenta de que por poco le destroza la mano al kazajo - ¡Te juro que no fue a propósito! ¡Simplemente me dejé llevar ante la mención de esos idiotas!

-En ese caso, procuraré estar alejado de ti cuando esos "idiotas" estén cerca, no quiero terminar con algún hueso roto.

-Por Dios, Otabek, eres casi igual de exagerado que Víctor - resopló el rubio, acomodándose dignamente la chaqueta que traía puesta y dirigiéndose a la entrada - mejor me voy por los enanos antes de que empieces a llorar o cosas así - riendo ante la imagen de un Otabek con el peinado y dramatismo de Georgi.

Sin embargo, antes de poder salir, la voz de Otabek lo detuvo.

-Yuri, ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer eso? -dijo Otabek con una ceja alzada, señalando la puerta, o más bien, la "trampa" encima de ella.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -le preguntó confundido, sin entender a lo que se refería el kazajo.

-A que, si abres la puerta, toda la porquería que pusiste en la cubeta terminará cayendo, probablemente, encima de ti -mientras ambos volteaban a ver detenidamente la posición del balde.

Efectivamente, Yuri sólo se enfocó en el hecho de que cualquier persona que entrara sería vilmente "atacada"… más no pensó en que lo mismo pasaría al intentar salir.

Si, quizás esa no había sido su mejor idea.

-... ¿Yuri? -le llamó Otabek, intentando por todos los medios no partirse de risa al ver la cara de pena que puso el rubio, era su amigo, merecía respeto.

-Cállate... sólo cállate y ayúdame a bajar eso de ahí -ordenó distante el ruso, incapaz de levantar el rostro y demostrarle a Otabek toda la vergüenza que se apoderó de él.

Definitivamente, ese día había agotado todas las veces permitidas que tenía para hacer el ridículo. Y peor aún, la mayoría fueron enfrente de Otabek.

Así, entre un silencio bastante incómodo para el rubio, se subió a una silla para bajar más fácilmente la cubeta y pasársela al kazajo, el cual se encontraba a un lado de él.

-Y… ¿Qué se supone que harás con esto? – cuestionó Otabek con una enorme mueca de asco al ver el contenido del balde.

-Pues, como no sirvió para la puerta, yo creo que se lo enviaré a Víctor por correo – canturreó maliciosamente, pensando en envolver todo eso en plástico, para posteriormente meterlo dentro de una caja con estampado de cerdos y enviarlo a la residencia Nikiforov-Katsuki.

Total, si lo enviaba de manera anónima no se darían cuenta de que fue él.

Bueno… Quizás sí.

Y estuvo muy tentado a hacerlo, de no ser porque Otabek le leyó el pensamiento y antes de que el rubio reaccionara, ya había aventado eso al lavaplatos.

Mejor empezaba a enfocarse en su verdadera misión, dormir a los niños y no estar preocupándose por un rubio psicópata con exceso de imaginación.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Mira, Vlad, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para que tú y tu hermana puedan dormir segura y cómodamente, por ahora tendrá que ser así, pero te prometo que conseguiremos cuanto antes una cuna para Charlotte, así no tendrás que dormir con toda esta "barrera" – le decía de manera divertida Otabek al menor, el cual solo sonreía tímidamente ante las caricias que el mayor le daba en la cabeza mientras que Yuri acomodaba a la bebé a su lado y balbuceaba cosas incoherentes y maldiciones hacia el kazajo.

A este paso, Otabek empezaría a plantearse cuál era la verdadera edad mental del rubio.

Y, a pesar de que ambos tenían ganas de quedarse mucho más rato con los menores, sabían que tenían que dormir, puede que sean un par de idiotas sin ningún conocimiento previo sobre infantes, pero hasta ellos sabían que el descanso era primordial para la salud de los niños.

Así que, despidiéndose de ambos, decidieron salir del cuarto y dejarlos dormir, mañana sería un largo día.

\- ¿Crees que estén bien? – cuestionó el rubio, mordiéndose la uña del dedo mientras miraba la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes.

-Lo están, rubio, los dejamos limpios y cambiados, además no es nada peligroso dormir a 10 cm del piso, Dios, Yuri, pareces una madre neurótica – le respondía Otabek, mientras se adentraba a la cocina y tomaba un vaso con agua.

-"Madre, madre, madre" ¡Joder, a este paso terminaré castrándote, kazajo de mierda! – le amenazo tomando una espátula y apuntando a Otabek con ella.

El kazajo estuvo a punto de hacer otra broma con respecto a lo ridículo que se veía el rubio con su cara de gato arisco y el utensilio en la mano, pero prefirió callar, conocía la fuerza de Yuri, y no le apetecía tener algún hematoma en la cara si el rubio decidía aventarle eso.

-De acuerdo, sólo cálmate y baja esa arma, recuerda, todo es divertido hasta que alguien termina muerto - dijo mitad broma mitad enserio, con Plisetsky siempre se debía tener cuidado.

-Pff, mejor me voy a dormir de una buena vez - renegó dándose la vuelta - voy a cepillarme los dientes, y cuando vuelva quiero que te hayas desecho de esa faceta "Nikiforezca-Leroy" que te cargas últimamente.

-Si... Mamá -respondió agachándose para esquivar el zapato que Yuri le aventó.

.

.

.

Ya, lo suficientemente aseado y vestido, Yuri se dispuso a acomodarse en la gran cama matrimonial que tenía, sin embargo, había algo que se le hacía extraño, Otabek se estaba tardando demasiado en la sala.

Por eso, curioso por saber que era lo que entretenía tanto al kazajo, se puso un par de pantuflas y tomó dirección a la sala, donde una gran vena apareció en su frente al ver como el moreno estaba recostado en el sillón, únicamente con su chaqueta como protección contra el frío.

\- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -preguntó molesto el rubio, incapaz de creer que Otabek enserio pensaría que dormiría en el sillón.

-Estaba conciliando el sueño hasta que apareciste gritando, Yuri -dijo con voz adormilada, mientras se restregaba el ojo y enfocaba su vista en el rubio - ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¡¿Qué te sucede a ti?! ¡Vente a la puta cama!

-… Pero es la tuya, no es como en las competencias, este es tu hogar, no un cuarto de hotel que tengamos que compartir -decía lentamente, girándose para acomodarse mejor en su "lecho".

\- ¡No digas tonterías! -se acercó a él para subirse encima y empezar a zarandearlo - ¡Esta es tu casa también, claro que no permitiré que duermas en un jodido sillón!

\- ¿Y en el jodido piso está bien? -dijo entre risas, encogiéndose más en su sitio -Yuri, bájate, a comparación de hace años, ahora pesas demasiado.

Bueno, no mucho, en realidad ambos estaban en un peso apropiado para dos patinadores de su edad.

-Y también, ahora soy más alto que tú - respondió orgulloso, dejando de brincar encima del otro y empezando a darle pequeñas palmadas en la cabeza.

-No te creas mucho sólo por tres centímetros, Plisetsky -gruñó Otabek.

Si, aún recordaba el jodido mensaje que le envió el rubio, alegando que ahora el enano era él.

Bueno, al menos Otabek seguía siendo un poco más fornido, eso ya era algo.

-No me creo, _amor,_ lo soy - le dijo con petulancia, obligando a Otabek a voltearse y verlo a la cara.

-Yuri, enserio, estás cruzando una línea muy frágil al ponerte en esa posición- expresó con malicia el kazajo, dando a entender la forma en la que el rubio estaba acomodado.

A horcajadas, encima de la cadera de un Otabek acostado boca arriba en el sofá.

Sí, viéndolo de cualquier forma, eso se veía bastante comprometedor.

\- ¿Te estás quejando? Porque déjame decirte que más de uno quisiera tener al tigre de hielo encima, rogando porque lo acompañen a la cama - rio ante lo dicho, moviendo las cejas de arriba bajo.

-No me estás rogando, prácticamente me estás obligando rozando la barrera de violencia física -susurró seductoramente, levantando el torso hasta quedar demasiado cerca de la cara de Yuri -y si me voy a tu cama, lo último que te dejaré hacer será dormir, soldado, así que no te conviene meterte conmigo - dirigiendo su boca al cuello del rubio y empezando a repartir lamidas lascivas.

Vamos, Yuri no podía esperar que Otabek no se excitara al tenerlo encima, prácticamente, restregándose contra él.

-Te la tienes bastante creída, Altin, ten por seguro que quien no te permitiría tomar un descanso sería yo - decía entre suspiros, extasiado ante las sensaciones que la lengua de Otabek le provocaban.

Estaban en una especie de limbo, empezando a excitarse y perderse en la lujuria de recorrer el cuerpo del contrario, sin embargo, la suerte no estaba de su lado esa noche, pues ni bien Yuri empezaba a recorrer el borde del pantalón de Otabek, el sonido de un llanto empezó a escucharse.

Mierda, ¿Por qué hasta ahora venían a darse cuenta de que en realidad no estaban solos?

-... Yuri - dijo con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza al ver como el rubio empezaba a ponerse azul -si quieres yo voy y...

-Cállate, sólo no digas nada y vete a la maldita cama, yo estaré ahí en minutos - respondió secamente, levantándose de su cómodo lugar y acomodando sus ropas mientras intentaba respirar profundo para calmar su estado de "exaltación" - y déjame advertirte, kazajo de mierda, que si no te veo ahí cuando llegue, te romperé toda tu bonita cara.

Más claro, agua. Definitivamente el rubio necesitaba algunas terapias sobre manejo de la ira.

-... ¿E-Enserio te quedarás ahí mirándome así de aterradoramente hasta que me vaya?

-Sí - bueno, Otabek no necesitó más para salir huyendo a la alcoba.

¡Por todos los cielos! ¡¿Desde cuándo Otabek Altin era así de manipulado y aterrorizado?!

Definitivamente, cualquiera que no conociera lo suficientemente a ese par jamás creería está situación.

Que problemático, sin embargo, nada les quitaba la diminuta sonrisa que ambos pusieron en el rostro al perder de vista al otro.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Yuri abrió de manera silenciosa la puerta de su habitación, evitando romper algo del coraje y limitándose a soltar quedos bufidos para no volver a despertar a los menores.

¿Por qué estaba así?

Fácil. Al entrar a la habitación de los menores, tardó casi treinta minutos en poder calmar a Charlotte, y lo peor del caso es que jamás supo cuál fue la razón de su llanto, él pensaba que fue simplemente para jugar con sus muy dañados nervios, pero descartó esa opción, los niños no son así de malévolos ¿Verdad? Y con la ayuda de un muy amable y considerado Vladímir, lograron volver a tranquilizarla, bueno, más concretamente, su hermano fue quien logró hacerla callar y que solamente se dedicara a verlos de manera curiosa.

Pero eso no es lo que logró acabar con el autoestima de Yuri, no, la verdadera razón de su enojo no era su frustrada sesión de sexo con Otabek, ni su fallido intento por tranquilizar a un jodido bebé, no, la verdadera causa fue que, Charlotte, al ver que Yuri traía amarrada en la cintura la chaqueta con la cual Otabek se estaba cubriendo en el sofá - _y que tomó para evitar que el kazajo volviera a querer acomodarse ahí_ \- se encapricho con ella y no dejó de hacer berrinches hasta obtenerla y así quedar profundamente dormida.

¡Maldita mocosa!

Se supone que quien los acogió fue él, no Otabek, que a quien debería de preferir era a él, no a Otabek, y que la única persona en el mundo que podía usar las cosas de Otabek era él.

Sin embargo, prefirió detener sus pensamientos idiotas al ver como el niño se le quedaba viendo como si fuera alguna especie de lunático.

Bueno, también debía de admitir que no era lo más sano mentalmente sentir celos por una niña.

Así que, intentando dejar de pensar en lo patético que se dejó ver, decidió dejarlos dormir y se dirigió a su propio cuarto, y cuando estaba a punto de ir a desahogarse con Otabek y lograr que el kazajo le animara y mimara como hacía cada vez que Yuri se iba a quejar con él, ¡descubrió que el muy infeliz estaba plácidamente dormido!

Tsk, se vio sumamente tentado a lanzarle la lámpara y despertarlo, pero ¿Por qué? Si él fue quien le pidió que se fuera a dormir, no podía reclamarle que no lo hubiera esperado, maldita sea, ya estaba empezando a actuar como esas chicas molestas que le dicen a sus novios una cosa para que luego se quejen que hicieron exactamente eso y no lo que en realidad ellas querían.

Casi vomita ante ese pensamiento.

Decidió que lo mejor era dormirse de una buena vez, mañana sería un día bastante largo y necesitaba estar con las energías a tope, así que, apagando el interruptor, se acercó a la cama y se dejó caer despreocupadamente.

No le preocupaba despertar a Otabek con los movimientos de la cama, pues, aunque no lo pareciese, ambos se conocían demasiado; Yuri sabía de sobra que el kazajo tenía el sueño extremadamente profundo y que haría falta un terremoto nivel seis para que volviera a la vida, era extraño, pero Otabek era de esas personas que siempre dormían exactamente siete horas y que únicamente la alarma del despertador podía levantarlos.

-Eres asombroso - le susurró quedamente, a sabiendas que el otro no le escucharía - realmente, no sé qué hubiera sido de mi sin ti, estúpido héroe, desde el inicio ya me estás salvando.

Yuri no sabía cómo ni cuando había empezado a decirle a Otabek lo mucho que significaba para él cuando el otro dormía, pero era la única manera en la cual podía hacerlo.

Jamás había sido una persona muy asertiva o amorosa, por eso prefería las acciones antes que las palabras.

Así fue que entre agradecimientos y unas extrañas ganas de besar a Otabek se quedó profundamente dormido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

El malditamente molesto ruido del timbre logró sacarlo de su merecido descanso, joder, sabía que mataría a quien sea que se hubiera atrevido a despertarlo tan temprano ¡Ni siquiera había sonado la alarma! Y, por ende, el tipo a su lado aún no era despertado por el escándalo de afuera.

-Mataré al infeliz que se atreve a molestarme a las malditas siete de la mañana -iba renegando por el pasillo.

Y al ver quiénes eran los "malditos infelices" sin pizca de sentido de supervivencia, decidió que la prisión no podía ser tan mala, porque seguramente lo encerrarían por asesinato.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda hacen aquí?! -preguntó de manera molesta al par que se encontraba felizmente parado del otro lado de la puerta.

-Buenos días a ti también, Yurio -alegó Víctor con su típica sonrisa en forma de corazón, tomando a su esposo del brazo y adentrándose sin esperar la invitación del rubio.

-cerdo – llamó Yuri de manera enojada, dirigiendo su verde mirada al japonés en busca de una explicación.

-B-Bueno, Yurio, decidimos venir temprano porque estamos esperando unas cosas que Víctor encargó ayer en la noche por internet -contestó de manera intimidada ante la dura mirada del rubio.

\- ¿Cosas?... ¡Víctor, no empieces a joder de nuevo poniendo mi dirección para recibir tus malditos juguetes sexuales! – exigió de manera enojada, recordando amargamente cómo una semana entera estuvo recibiendo paquetes del albino.

-¡Pero Yurio! ¡Los papás de Yuuri estaban de visita esa semana y no queríamos arriesgarnos a que descubrieran que nuestros "objetos para ejercitarse" no eran los mismos que ellos conocen!

\- ¡¿Y a mí que carajos me importa que los padres del cerdo sepan que son unos malditos enfermos?!

\- ¡No te enojes, Yurio, si bien sabes que te podíamos regalar el que quisieras! – dijo Víctor sumamente seguro de sus palabras, como si estuvieran hablando de agarrar un poco de agua en casa ajena - ¡es más, imagínate tener a Otabek esposado o con un anillo!

Intentó, podía jurar por la tumba de su sagrado abuelo, que intentó no hacerse una imagen mental de eso, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Quizás, y solo quizás, se plantearía la idea de convencer a la madre del cerdo de que se pasara esa temporada en Rusia.

-¿Yo qué? – apareció de pronto Otabek a través del pasillo, bostezando y tallándose los ojos, al parecer la alarma ya había sonado.

\- ¡Ohh, good morning, Otabek! – exclamó el ruso mayor, al parecer la madrugada no le quitaba su efusividad habitual – le decíamos a Yurio que podían tomar prestado cualquiera de nuestros jugue… -sin embargo, no pudo terminar la frase debido al fuerte manotazo que Yuri le dio en la boca.

-¡Cierra tu puto pico de una vez, anciano!

\- ¡Víctor! ¡¿Estás bien?! -gritó el ruso acercándose preocupadamente a su esposo, el cual se encontraba rodando en el piso debido al dolor.

\- ¿Qué sucede? Yuri – preguntó calmadamente Otabek, completamente acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas.

-Nada en especial, sólo que estos ancianos me acaban de decir que pidieron nuevamente sus juguetes sexuales a mi dirección.

-¿Ehh? -exclamó de pronto Yuuri, cayendo en cuanta de lo dicho por el rubio -no, no es eso Yurio, Víctor se la pasó toda la noche en internet comprando cosas para los niños.

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Explícate -ordenó cruzando los brazos, dirigiendo su mirada al mayor - ¿Qué cosas?

\- ¡Cosas para los mini Yurio! - gritó de manera emocionada el mayor, Yuri y Otabek no pudieron evitar temblar de miedo ante eso, podían asegurar que, si despertaba a los menores con sus berridos, lo echarían de una patada de ahí.

\- ¿Cosas?

-¡Exacto! Cómo sabíamos que no tenías absolutamente nada de equipamiento para familias, Víctor se la pasó toda la noche comprando cosas por Internet... Hubieras visto como andaba, de no ser porque le dije que exageraba, hubiera terminado comprando los equipamientos necesarios para una guardería entera… Y un poni de verdad - contó Katsuki con una gran gota en su cabeza.

Aún le sorprendía lo gigante que era la cuenta bancaria de Nikiforov.

A decir verdad, Yuri tenía un número de reacciones limitado ante las acciones de Nikiforov que se reducía a seis.

Ira: Cada vez que el albino solía burlarse de él y lo ponía en ridículo enfrente de las demás personas, maldición, su adolescencia fue un trago muy amargo para recordar.

Vergüenza: Cada vez que se ponía a realizar sus escenas melosas con Katsuki sin importarle que él estuviera presente.

Risa: Si, debía de admitir que el molestarle era una oportunidad que pocas veces podía otorgársele, así que, con el paso del tiempo, fue descubriendo esos pequeños huecos por donde podía atacarse al albino. Más recientemente era el asunto de su edad y su "calvicie" que en realidad siempre había sido una frente ancha y Yurio lo sabía muy bien. Que no le interesara ignorar ese detalle era otra cosa.

Frustración: Joder, aunque jamás lo admitiera, había ciertas cosas que le frustraban ante el albino. Él quería ser el mejor, y era precisamente a Víctor a quien debía superar para lograr ese cometido, y debía de admitir que era algo sumamente difícil.

Rencor: Vamos, el rencor es algo de lo que cualquier humano no puede librarse, y aunque ya no sintiera nada de sentimientos románticos hacia el ruso, jamás se le quitaría la espinita de que tuvo que perseguirlo hasta Japón solamente para encontrarse con la sorpresa de que aquel cerdo se lo había arrebatado sin siquiera intentarlo.

Agradecimiento: Porque, a pesar de todas las cosas intolerables que le hacía pasar Víctor, él había sido una de las fuentes de apoyo más grandes que había tenido, su ejemplo a seguir, su meta, su primer amor, su rival, su guía y hasta en ocasiones una figura paterna que no se medía al momento de demostrarle eso.

Y eran este tipo de acciones, las que le hacían recordar por qué Nikiforov era una de las personas más amadas para él, antes de que Yuri siquiera se pusiera a pensar en una solución o escapatoria a sus problemas; Víctor ya habría ideado tres planes para ayudarlo.

Definitivamente aún le faltaba mucho para poder siquiera rozar el nivel de él.

-Yo... Víctor -intentaba decir algo coherente, sin embargo, ese era uno de aquellos momentos en que la capacidad para coordinar tus palabras con tu sentido de razonamiento desaparecía.

-No digas nada, Yurio - se acercó relajadamente el mayor, posando su mano en la cabeza del rubio y acariciándole con cariño - siempre estaré para ayudarte en lo que sea.

Yuuri y Otabek miraban con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro la convivencia de esos dos.

Era en ese tipo de situaciones, en las que sentían que sobraban un poco, pues a comparación de ellos, que aparecieron en la vida de los rusos hace no mucho tiempo, ellos dos llevaban juntos casi toda la carrera del rubio, ambos tenían un lazo especial en el que nadie más podía intervenir.

Y aunque ambos lo negaran y supieran que jamás sucedería, en el fondo sabían de que, si Katsuki no hubiera aparecido en la vida de Víctor, seguramente ambos rusos habrían encontrado el calor del amor en los brazos del otro.

Era algo absurdo… egoísta y absurdo, pero la inseguridad que da el saber que no eres lo mejor que tu persona amada pudo conseguir siempre es algo con lo que toda persona enamorada carga.

Yuuri adoraba a Yurio, era el chico más fantástico y fuerte que conocía, y deseaba con todo su corazón que pudiera equilibrar su vida y salir del agujero en el que se sumió.

Pero, para él, Yurio era más que un simple muchacho que demostró ser un genio en el patinaje, era tenaz, fuerte, independiente y decidido, joder, tantas cualidades que a él le faltaban.

Por eso no podía evitar personificarlo como un verdadero Ángel, él concordaba totalmente con su apodo de "Ángel ruso" pero no por la forma dulce e inocente con la cual lograba engañar a todos con su apariencia y movimientos; No, para Yuuri, el rubio era un ángel demoledor, de esos que se encargaron de pelear contra el ejército de las tinieblas antes de la creación, cuando conoció esa historia sobre la religión occidental, no pudo evitar imaginarse a Yurio como "San Miguel Arcángel" con su espada, su valentía y su gran resplandor que lograba opacar fácilmente a los demás.

Alguien totalmente digno de un Dios como Víctor.

Y los pensamientos de Otabek no iban por un rumbo distinto. Él no era una persona depresiva ni que se menospreciara, por el contrario, siempre luchó con la cabeza en alto y logró hacerse un camino respetable a pesar de no ser un genio absoluto como sus demás rivales; la gente, las calles, la cultura artística y las personas que lograron marcar su vida fueron los impulsos que siempre necesitó para seguir en pie. Él luchaba y vencía con todas sus fuerzas. En cambio, Yuri y Víctor, no, ellos eran de esas poquísimas personas en el mundo capaces de hacer que cualquiera quisiera agacharse ante su presencia y venerarlos como divinidades, como seres superiores que te otorgan el lujo de reparar en tu presencia.

Víctor era luz, genialidad, cambio, magnificencia y perfección, un Dios entre simples humanos. Un Dios al que un Ángel como Yuri otorgaría su lealtad y amor.

Porque así los veía, como unas de esas proyecciones que se mostraban como parte del arte histórico de las iglesias musulmanas y occidentales que había visto, dignas representaciones que genios como Da Vinci, Miguel Ángel o Botticelli desearían inmortalizar.

Víctor era alguien de quien, definitivamente, Yuri se hubiera enamorado. No como él.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos era capaz de sentir algún sentimiento negativo ante algún ruso, era más bien, que no se sentían capaces de poder competir en caso de que se diera la ocasión.

Y era idiota pensar de esa manera, pues sabían que actualmente nada de eso era siquiera lógico.

Pero, aun así, aun así perduraba esa inseguridad hacia sí mismo, Yuuri sabía de los sentimientos que algún día tuvo Plisetsky por Víctor, nadie se lo dijo y nadie más lo sabía, bastó simplemente el ver la mirada que les dirigió cuando Víctor se puso amoroso con él la primera vez que Yurio fue a Japón, esa mirada que intentaba aparentar indiferencia y fuerza, pero que en el fondo lo obligó a tragarse sus palabras y simplemente limitarle a enfocarse en su rutina.

Esa fue la misma mirada que él le dirigió a Yuko el día que le anunció su noviazgo con el tipo que se encargó de hacerle la infancia un desastre. Aparentar tan perfectamente un sentimiento de indiferencia y felicidad cuando por dentro solo lloras resignadamente al ver como la persona que amas es alejada de ti.

Y temía que algún día Víctor se diera cuenta de lo especial que podía ser la mirada de Yuri Plisetsky, pues ese día, se daría cuenta de que pierde su tiempo con un simple mortal en vez de gozar de alguien de su altura.

Con Otabek la historia se centraba en un ángulo muy parecido, Víctor era alguien a quien él admiraba mucho, la meta de todo patinador, pero ese día, aquella noche en la que Yuri le confesó que su primer corazón roto perteneció a Nikiforov, no pudo evitar sentir unos celos y una inseguridad que detestaba cada vez que escuchaba hablar al rubio con tantas energías sobre Víctor, era inmaduro, pues eso fue antes de que ellos siquiera se hubieran dirigido la palabra y mucho antes de que Otabek supiera que cayó los pies del tigre del hielo; Pero dolía, dolía ver que él daría la vida por poder preservar la sonrisa de Yuri, por poder sentirse amado aunque sea la mitad de cantidad de la que él amaba a Yuri, y en cambio, Víctor jamás vio lo que Otabek tanto deseaba, el amor del rubio.

Era pasado, esa no fue una historia que a él le correspondía, pero que tire la primera piedra quien no sienta celos o subestimación propia al ver lo perfecto que era el primer amor de la persona que más amas.

Y con todo eso, Yuuri y Otabek seguían sintiéndose felices al ver como las personas que amaban le sonreían tan cálidamente al otro, pues pocas veces eso era posible.

\- ¿Ya desayunaron? -habló de pronto del japonés, cayendo en cuenta de que llegaron de imprevisto y los otros dos seguían en pijamas.

-No, cerdo, acabamos de despertar por su culpa - respondió el rubio de manera brusca, recordando cómo fue vilmente despojado de Morfeo - ¿Tienes hambre? Iré a ver que puedo preparar - mientras se separaba del albino y empezaba a dirigirse a la cocina.

\- ¡No, Yurio! Deja que yo me encargue de eso, a fin de cuentas, nosotros somos los que cayeron sin aviso alguno.

-Pero siguen siendo invitados, Yuuri, permitan que hagamos el desayuno nosotros - secundó Otabek al rubio, quien ya estaba a punto de gritarle al japonés algo similar, pero con más groserías.

\- ¿Están seguros? Digo, sirve que en lo que Víctor y yo nos encargamos de eso, ustedes pueden ir cambiándose y despertar a los niños.

\- ¿Víctor en mi cocina? ¿Mi cocina llena de objetos filosos, sustancias inflamables, y un muy considerable riesgo de desastre si se deja en manos de un idiota? No, gracias, todos aquí queremos seguir vivos.

\- ¡Yurio! ¡¿Qué manera tan grosera de hablarme es esa?! - reclamó Víctor con una mueca llena de indignación - ¡Yo he cocinado antes!

-Corrección, Haz intentado cocinar - alegó el rubio con un creciente tic en la ceja al recordar todas las experiencias pasadas en las que permitieron juntar a Nikiforov con fuego - y lo único que has logrado es crear venenos e incendiar cosas.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? - preguntó inocentemente Otabek, pensando que quizás el rubio exageraba.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Yuuri, dile algo! - empezó a gimotear el albino, pegándose al cuerpo de su esposo y señalando molestamente a Yurio - ¡Me está molestando! ¡Como ayer cuando me dijo monstruo feo!

\- ¡Yo nunca dije eso, imbécil!

\- ¡Yuuri~! / ¡Cerdo! -gritaron ambos rusos, volteando a mirar intensamente al pobre japonés que estaba acorralado.

Yuuri buscaba alguna alternativa posible para librarse del horror que estaba viviendo, pero descubrió que estaba totalmente hundido con ese barco cuando vio como Otabek volteaba disimuladamente a otro lado.

Traidor.

-B-Bueno, este, Víctor - tartamudeó nerviosamente en dirección al albino, pero al ver sus ojos acuosos intentó cambiar de plan, por nada del mundo quería lidiar con un Víctor triste y depresivo, porque si, era un asco en la cocina - Yurio, cuando... cuando - ¡Dios, tampoco podía con los ojos verdes del otro!

Y como si se tratara de una muestra de compasión por parte del universo, un llanto se escuchó en la habitación al final del pasillo.

Después de lo de ayer, jamás pensó que escuchar ese sonido lo llenaría tanto de felicidad.

\- ¿Es la niña? - preguntó de pronto Víctor, temblando ligeramente al recordar cuánto tardó ayer en limpiarse la cara.

\- ¡Sí, o carajo, sí lo es! - exclamó a punto de un ataque el nipón, asustando a los otros tres en el proceso - ¡Yo voy!

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, la silueta de Yuuri desapareció en menos de un segundo.

¿Qué mierda había sido eso?

-Víctor -dijo de repente el rubio, mirando asombrado como los pies del japonés dejaron marcas en el piso - deja de darle tantas calorías en la comida, le hace daño.

-Sí, creo que los tazones acaban de ser eliminados de nuestra dieta - asentía lentamente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

Y Otabek, bueno; él simplemente dirigió sus pasos a la habitación de huéspedes.

En un mundo de locos, alguien tenía que mantener la cordura.

-Yuuri ¿Está todo bien? - preguntó Otabek, abriendo la puerta y mirando con una gran gota en la cabeza como el mayor estaba tirado en el colchón mientras Charlotte lo golpeaba con un celular y el gato se acomodada plácidamente encima de él para después volver a dormir.

\- ¿Y eso? - al ver que el nipón estaba "fuera de funcionamiento" en ese instante, Otabek decidió dirigirse al menor, el cual veía de manera indiferente lo que pasaba a su alrededor -¿De dónde sacó el celular? - _"y a qué hora entró el gato? "_ estuvo tentado a decir, pero prefirió mejor una pregunta la vez.

Vladimir sólo señaló el bolsillo de la chaqueta que traía puesta el japonés, y de nuevo, Otabek pensó si realmente todos a su alrededor tenían la edad mental necesaria.

-Charlotte, sácate eso de la boca o Yuri se enojará – se acercó al colchón Otabek, tomando a la niña en brazos y quitándole el celular del nipón -Toma, solo tiene un poco de… baba -decía ligeramente asqueado al ver la pantalla llena de saliva.

Y no quiso preguntar por qué su chaqueta favorita se encontraba en el lugar donde los pequeños durmieron.

\- ¿Qué tanto es lo que hacen aquí? -entró de repente Yurio, seguido por Víctor, el cual estaba tomando un jugo de uva, para niños, que tomó del refrigerador.

-Nada, acaban de despertarse -le contestó el japonés, rogándole con la mirada a Otabek que no dijera nada de lo que vio – estábamos diciendo que deberíamos ir a desayunar.

-… Claro, iré sirviendo algo para comer -contestó desconfiadamente el rubio, ya después le preguntaría a Otabek que pasó - ¿Vladimir, vienes? -dirigió su mirada al chico que solo se limitaba a ver todo sin decir nada.

Así que el menor, feliz al tener la atención del rubio, se levantó de un salto y se apresuró a tomar de la mano a Yuri. Cualquier momento al lado del ruso era el más feliz para el niño.

Y antes de tener que presenciar otra escena estúpida que simplemente lograría hacerlo enojar, ambos partieron directo a la cocina, mientras tanto, Otabek se dedicó a limpiar y acomodar el cuarto y a cambiar a la menor de ropa.

Media hora después, encima de la mesa se encontraba una cacerola llena de huevos revueltos, fruta picada, una jarra de leche y un poco de café.

Yuri casi olvidaba cuando fue la última vez que había hecho un desayuno de ese tipo.

\- ¿Y ya sabes cuándo los llevarás al doctor, Yurio? – preguntó de repente Víctor, dejando de lado su plato y volteando a ver seriamente al rubio.

-No los llevaré, mi doctora vendrá a la una de la tarde para checar eso – le contó los detalles al mayor.

\- ¿La doctora Annya? – exclamó confundido – ella es médico para atletas, Yurio, no es lo mismo eso a pediatría.

O al menos eso sabía él.

-Te equivocas, anciano, Annya está especializada en este tipo de casos – respondía tajante, limpiándole la boca a Vladimir con una servilleta – simplemente me atiende a mí por petición especial, no me gusta que me revise otro doctor que no sea ella.

Y por el tono con el que finalizó esa frase, todos supieron que el rubio no diría nada más.

En realidad, la doctora Annya Iviroskvaya, fue la doctora que se encargó de atender y cuidar a Yuri cuando fue hospitalizado por el ataque de su madre, doce años atrás. Desde ese día, Nikolai siempre trataba de lograr que ella se encargara de la salud de Yuri, no por miedo o desconfianza a los otros médicos, sino porque Yuri se aferraba a que no quería que nadie más a parte de ella se atreviera a tocarlo. Por eso, al empezar su carrera deportiva, el rubio convenció a esa mujer de volverse su doctora personal, y ella no podía negar que le había tomado un gran cariño al mocoso rubio e impertinente que no la dejó en paz hace años.

Así que, desde ese día, ella se encargaba de proporcionarle dietas, revisiones médicas, rutinas y todo lo necesario para evitar lo más posible que el rubio necesitara de otro doctor.

-Entonces ¿Hoy no irás a entrenar? -intervino el japonés, pensando que a esa misma hora era cuando el rubio se encontraba en la pista.

-No lo creo, ahora mismo no hay ninguna presión por competiciones, y Yakov y Lilia regresarán de Grecia hasta la siguiente semana, así que aún sigo sin entrenadores – le explicaba mientras se alzaba de hombros – este tiempo simplemente me he dedicado a entrenar para no perder condición, lo duro empieza hasta que Yakov y Lilia regresen.

-Ya veo – susurró el japonés. Con él la cosa era distinta, como Víctor se encargaba de entrenarlo a tiempo completo después de su retiro, no pasaba por los problemas que tenían Mila, Yuri, Georgi o los otros estudiantes del mayor.

Además, planeaba retirarse después de esa competencia, patinar a los 29 años ya no era tan fácil.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti, Otabek? ¿Cuánto tiempo planeas estar en la pista de Rusia? -habló Víctor, dirigiendo su mirada al kazajo.

Quizás era algo que no debería ser de su incumbencia, pero a él le interesaba el saber que tanto tiempo el kazajo permanecería al lado del rubio. Otabek tenía su vida en Kazajistán, no quería tener que ver a Yurio sufrir por haberse acostumbrado demasiado al moreno.

-Por ahora estaré entrenando aquí, planeo decirle a Yakov que me acoja como estudiante – la verdad, Otabek tenía pensado ocultar ese detalle por unos cuantos días más, sin embargo, intentó arriesgar sus cartas y esperar la reacción del rubio.

-Y pasado el mes que planeabas estar aquí volverás a Almaty ¿Cierto? – agregó Yurio, empezando a sentir como se instalaba nuevamente ese vacío en su pecho, acto que siempre sucedía previamente de las partidas de Otabek.

Le hacía recordar que volvería a quedarse solo de nuevo.

Pero ahora era distinto, normalmente, después de escuchar eso, Yurio hubiera sacado su celular y le hubiera aceptado la invitación a follar esa noche a cualquier persona que estuviera dispuesta a ser meramente usada para desahogar su soledad. Ahora no, ahora tendría a otras dos personas a las cuales cuidar… Solo.

¿No estaba siendo demasiado egoísta?

Yuri amaba los momentos en los que Otabek, Víctor, Yuuri ¡E incluso Jean! Se encontraban con él, a su lado. Le hacían olvidar por un momento lo solitaria que era su vida… Y después se marchaban a continuar con sus propias vidas.

¿No estaba obligando a esos niños a servir como receptor de sus problemas emocionales?

Pensándolo más fríamente, apenas llevaba un día con ellos y no había sido para nada fácil.

-No, te dije que te apoyaría con esto todo el tiempo que me necesites, además, no sería la primera vez que me entreno en un país extranjero- podía parecer una simple sugerencia, pero para personas como Yuri, que conocían las facetas dominantes de Otabek, pudo ser fácil captar que eso no había sido una sugerencia.

Otabek había decidido, sin su opinión - _cabe resaltar_ \- que su nuevo lugar de estadía sería Rusia. Le gustara o no.

Debería sentirse ofendido por eso, cualquiera lo estaría… entonces ¿Por qué razón sentía ganas de llorar?

De pronto, las estúpidas palabras que un día el idiota de JJ le dijo resonaron cruelmente en su psiquis.

 _-Gatita, deberías dejar de lado tus juegos y evitar que Otabek se vaya de tu lado – le había dicho de pronto el canadiense, enfrascado en el juego de carreras de su celular._

 _Estaban en la noche posterior a la copa Rostelecom, Yuri no sentía ninguna gana de salir a festejar su oro esa noche, así que como siempre, había decidido encerrarse en su habitación de hotel a hundirse en su miseria. Y si le daban ganas de pasar la noche en la cama de alguien, simplemente saldría a un bar o algo por el estilo._

 _Con lo que no contó, es que el imbécil de Jean previera sus acciones y hubiera aparecido de improviso en su alcoba; normalmente lo hubiera ignorado y le habría dejado plantado en la puerta, pero el canadiense era inteligente, así que hurtó un uniforme que se encontró en el cuarto de limpieza al que se escabulló, y llegó a la habitación de ruso fingiendo ser del hotel._

 _Y ya no pudo sacarlo._

 _Odió eso, si de por si estaba estresado por no poder haber coincidido con Otabek en esa competencia, que JJ hubiera irrumpido en su momento de auto compasión y miseria con la burda excusa de que estaba aburrido y no tenía ganas de festejar, debido a que Isabella no había podido acompañarlo por estar cuidando a "príncipe JJ" en casa, pues el menor aún era demasiado joven para viajar, terminó por hacerlo estallar en una crisis de mal humor._

 _\- ¿De qué mierda hablas, estúpido canadiense? – habló a través de la almohada en la cual tenía recostada la cara. No pensaba levantarse de esa cama, aunque el otro estuviera presente._

 _-Te diría que no actuarás como idiota, pero sé perfectamente que no es ningún acto – en ese instante, Yuri pensó que no debía de ser muy difícil asfixiar al otro con la almohada – si Otabek es la única persona que te hace pensar coherentemente y evita que te vuelvas a hundir en tu asqueroso mundo de prostitutas, alcohol y lagunas mentales, entonces no entiendo qué carajos esperas para ir por todo con él._

 _Jean se consideraba un verdadero rey, y como el rey que era, debía de velar por el bien de sus súbditos, aun si estos amenazaran con provocarle algún coma por golpes._

 _Además, Otabek y Yuri (aunque este último fingiera que no) eran dos de sus mejores amigos, y al ser tan cercano a ambos, podía ver las cosas desde ambas perspectivas._

 _Otabek Altin estaba jodidamente enamorado de Yuri, de eso no había duda._

 _Y Yuri Plisetsky también le quería, aunque ni siquiera él mismo lo supiera. Pero Jean se encargaría de dejárselo en claro, si decidía dejar de ser un idiota y aceptar sus sentimientos, ese sería asunto del rubio._

 _\- ¿Acaso la paternidad terminó por matar tu última neurona funcional? Otabek es mi amigo, siempre ha sido así y siempre lo será… ¿Por qué rayos arruinaría algo así por jugar a estupideces como las relaciones? – no sabía si decía eso para convencerse a sí mismo o a Jean. Quizás su reacción hubiera sido muy calmada, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, Leroy siempre decía lo mismo sobre él y Otabek – y no entiendo cómo rayos tienes el valor moral para criticar mi vida sexual, cuando tú mismo estuviste en mi cama una vez._

 _Auch, eso había sido un golpe muy sucio._

 _Había pasado hace un tiempo, poco después de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad. Habían coincidido en otra competencia en Estados Unidos, y a pesar de las peleas, casi siempre acababan buscando al otro cuando Otabek ni Isabella estaba con alguno de los dos; esa noche las cosas se pusieron un poco intensas después de una competencia de chupitos de tequila, además, Jean se encontraba "dándose un tiempo" con Isabella, vamos, en ese rato su relación no estaba nada bien y decidieron dejar que pasara un rato y ver si estaban mejor solteros o juntos._

 _El resultado fue obvio, tuvieron una noche llena de sexo salvaje y duro. Muchos pensarán que eso era suficiente motivo para intentar dejar su amistad de lado, pero el hecho era que, al ser ambos unas personas tan desvergonzadas y cínicas, decidieron no darle importancia al asunto._

 _Eran lo suficientemente maduros para no exaltarse por una sesión de sexo de borrachos. Así que eso era como una especie de secreto que ambos disfrutaban en restregarle al otro en sus momentos de convivencia._

 _-No intentes atacarme con eso, Plisetsky, estaba lo suficientemente ebrio como para confundirte con la linda chica del bar – decía entre risas, recordando a la bella mesera que se parecía a Yuri – y el que amaneció cojeando fuiste tú, no yo._

 _-Jódete, maldito, además, yo no tengo absolutamente ninguna queja sobre mi maravillosa vida de soltero sin compromisos, el que tú hayas decidido sentar cabeza y empezar a cambiar pañales no significa que yo también lo haga – murmuraba dándose la vuelta y volteando a ver al tipo que se encontraba al otro extremo de la cama – no intentes hundirme en tu mismo barco._

 _-Yo no intentaré servirte de guía espiritual ni nada por el estilo, gatita, pero ten en cuenta de que un día querrás amanecer y saber que la persona a tu lado se quedará para el desayuno y no se marchará cuando la resaca le permita levantarse del colchón de cualquier cuarto de hotel… Y el día que te des cuenta de eso, quizás sea demasiado tarde y Otabek ya esté desayunando en la mesa de alguien más._

 _Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Jean. Sabía que estaba tocando una fibra muy sensible en la mentalidad del ruso, pero alguien debía de intentar hacerle aceptar sus sentimientos y hacerle caer en cuenta de que lo que tenía ahora, podría perderlo fácilmente por no aprovecharlo._

-… Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no intentes echarme la culpa de que tu madre intente asesinarte por marcharte de casa otra vez – respondió esquivamente el rubio, concentrándose totalmente en el niño para no voltear a ver la cara de los demás.

Que idea tan absurda, Otabek jamás querría estar con alguien tan desequilibrado y podrido como él.

-Esta también es mi casa ¿No? Prácticamente, me lo gritaste ayer en la noche.

-Por supuesto que esta también es tu casa, Otabek, solamente que Yurio no sabe cómo expresar su agradecimiento de una forma adecuada… o sana, para ser más claros – agregó entre risas el albino, regocijándose ante la visión de ver al temible "Tigre del hielo" empezar a encogerse en su asiento.

Pero el tenedor que estuvo a punto de dejarlo ciego logró cerrarle la boca.

Yuri no sabía cómo es que había terminado en ese tipo de situaciones, y no quería pensarlo demasiado pues empezaría a dudar de sus acciones, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que Jean Jacques Leroy no era tan idiota como él creía.

Pues, aunque jamás lo admitiera, disfrutó mucho el desayunar al lado de Otabek, los ancianos y los niños.

Era como volver en el tiempo y volver a sentir la calidez que su abuelo le transmitía con sus desayunos y su compañía.

Puede que quizás estuviera cavando su propia tumba al dejarse llevar por una sensación y unos momentos que sabía, serían momentáneos, pero por una vez, quiso dejar de lado sus miedos e inseguridades.

Quería pensar que eso era de verdad, que nadie le quitaría a sus niños, que Yuuri y Víctor seguirían así de cerca de él… Y que Otabek despertaría a su lado en las mañanas para preparar el desayuno, para no irse.

Quería llenarse de eso, disfrutar de ese calor que su asquerosa vida de escándalos, sexo y alcohol no le otorgaba, poder sentirse realmente amado.

Antes de que la vida decidiera que él no merecía tal felicidad y de nuevo le quitara todo.

* * *

Holis :3

¡No me maten! Sé perfectamente que me atrase una semana con esto, pero los cursos de la escuela, el trabajo y la gripe me absorbieron. También sé que debo actualizar las demás cosas que tengo pendientes u.u

Además, estoy un poco -mucho- frustrada, tenía muchísimas ganas de participar en la Otayuri week, pero el tiempo no me dejó escribir nada decente para participar u.u

¡No odien a nadie! Vamos, yo quise poner los celos de Yuuri y Otabek como algo que no fuera malo, sino más bien, como las inseguridades que todos podemos sentir al pensar que otra persona se pudo llevar el corazón de la persona que ames.

Por el JJurio, joder, ¡los amo! A pesar de que mi pareja favorita sea el Otayuri, ver a JJ o a Víctor con Yurio es mi placer culpable XD, bueno, a decir verdad, ver a Yurio con quien sea me hace feliz, al ser mi personaje favorito, lo shippeo hasta con las piedras lol (al igual que a Naruto XD) ¡Menos con Yuuri! Enserio, esa pareja no termina por gustarme, simplemente no los puedo ver juntos, y únicamente leo fics de ellos debido a que sé que el autor es muy bueno y el trabajo también lo será, respeto los gustos de todos y sé que a muchos les gusta el yuyu, pero a mi casi no :p

De una vez les aclaro algo de la historia, como ahora mismo ando en modo cruel, les voy a spoilear un poco: esta historia está basada en cinco años más adelante, es decir, 2022, la adopción homoparental es legal en Rusia (o al menos, así me gustaría a mí, ese sería un mundo mejor) , pero recuerden que tampoco es nada fácil que se le dé la custodia de algún menor a alguien que no tenga una estabilidad familiar asegurada al menor.

Buaaano, ya que creo que acabé con lo que tenía para decir, me despido de ustedes, y si hay faltas de ortografía o cosas por el estilo, lo siento, mis revisiones siempre me fallan.

Pd: ¡Dark Dragonfly! Me encantó tu mensaje TT_TT, enserio, este capítulo es totalmente dedicado a ti *inserta corazones*

¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!

Besos.

Ann.


	6. posesión

Yuri, estoy pensando seriamente en mandarte a hacer estudios mentales, sinceramente, desde hace un buen tiempo perdí la fe en que sigas totalmente cuerdo.

Yuri estaba a nada de lanzar a aquella mujer por la ventana, pero se detuvo únicamente por el aprecio que-secretamente- sentía por ella.

¡Y así había gente que se atrevía a decirle que no tenía ni una pizca de caballerosidad!

Tontos.

-¿Acaso no tienes cosas más importantes que hacer aquí que solo molestarme? -gruñó mientras señalaba el cuarto donde se encontraban los niños y Otabek.

La mujer que se encontraba frente al rubio se llamaba Olga Piposkvaya, y era nada más ni nada menos que la doctora personal de Plisetsky.

En cuanto recibió la llamada de rubio, fue lo más rápido posible a San Petersburgo, pero la realidad superó a la ficción, y se encontró con que realmente Yuri tenía a dos niños metidos en su casa.

En cuanto los vio se formó un ambiente demasiado pesado en la sala, y Otabek, sabiendo leer entre líneas que lo mejor era salir de ahí con los menores y darles privacidad a los rusos, los llevó a ver televisión al cuarto, la ventaja de eso fue que, al haber tenido un día tan ajetreado debido a las cosas que llegaron por cortesía de Nikiforov, toda la tarde se la pasaron desenvolviendo y acomodando mil y un objetos comprados en Ebay.

Nnikiforov se pasó.

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no? -preguntó con impaciencia, Olga era de esas pocas personas en las que el rubio confiaba ciegamente y las que trataba como un ser humano, pero su humor ahora no era el mejor.

-Sabes algo, enano, esa muletilla de terminar cada frase que dices con un ¿O no? Me hace sentir ganas de estrangularte, enserio, ¿desde cuándo la adquiriste? -bufó cansadamente la mujer, sintiendo el ya acostumbrado envejecimiento a velocidad luz que ese rubio le provocaba cada vez que lo veía, así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejarse caer en el sofá y esperar que el dichoso mueble se la tragara.

Sí, al parecer Otabek había influenciado a Yuri hasta en su forma de hablar.

-Esas son cosas que no te interesan, Olga- le respondió con ese deje de grosería que tanto lo caracterizaba, pero con lo que no contó, es que la doctora lo tomaría de la oreja derecha y se la jalaría de la misma manera que se hace con los niños pequeños.

-¡Pequeño rufián! ¡¿Quién te has creído para hablarme de esa forma tan irrespetuosa?! ¡No sé porqué coño sigo cuidando de ti, maldita rata rubia!

-Es sencillo, porque soy genial y me amas- decía entre risas, intentando no soltar lagrimones de dolor por su magullada oreja... ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían tanta fuerza?

-Dilo por ti, yo vengo por la jugosa paga a mis servicios- respondió de manera un poco más relajada, jalando de nueva cuenta su peso al sillón.

-¿A cuáles servicios te refieres? Hasta donde yo sé, te va muy bien en el hospital- decía coqueto, mientras meneaba las cejas de arriba abajo.

Ella casi le parte la cara en ese instante.

-No juegues, niño, te falta mucho para siquiera intentar acercarte a mí; solo eres fanfarronería – o bien, otra manera de vengarse de la falta de respeto de ese mocoso, era herir su insanamente grande orgullo...Eso le dolería más.

-Tsk, ya te pareces al idiota de Otabek - ¿Acaso esa era la semana nacional de dudar de la capacidad de semental que poseía Yuri?

\- ¿Qué? ¿A él sí lo decepcionaste en la cama? Pobre chico, y con lo guapo que es -le decía eso mientras meneaba desaprobatoriamente la cabeza, maravillándose ante el color rojo que inundó la cara de Plisetsky.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Olga! ¡Nunca lo he decepcionado!

-¿O sea que si te has acostado con él? - jaque mate.

-...No tengo porque contestarte eso, vil pervertida, mejor dime... ¿Qué haré con los niños?

Dijo esto, poniéndose realmente serio de repente, mientras miraba de manera ausente el caer de la nieve a través de la ventana.

-Dejarlos ir, Yuri- le contestó de igual manera, recordando la lejana visión de un pequeño Yuri desnutrido y golpeado- no sabes lo que estás haciendo, solo te estás dejando llevar por tu sentido de protección y soledad... No puedes ir por la vida cuidando a todos los niños huérfanos, deja que alguien capacitado se encargue de ellos.

-¡Yo soy perfectamente capaz de encargarme de ellos!

-¡No, Yuri, no lo eres! -gritó de igual manera, levantándose de manera brusca del sofá- solamente te estás enajenando un capricho nuevo ¿Qué harás cuando se enfermen? ¿O cuando tengan que ir a la escuela? No sabes nada de niños, de sus cuidados y mucho menos de su crianza; Piensa, crecerán y ¿Qué ejemplo tendrán? El de un maldito mocoso que acaba de convertirse en adulto, que se la vive ebrio, drogado y revolcándose en la cama de cualquier persona, que sobrevive comiendo apenas chatarra y que lo único que lo mantiene cuerdo es el patinaje, dime, Yuri ¿Qué piensas enseñarles?... ¿A ser iguales a ti? Si es así, mejor hazles un favor y devuélvelos al lugar de donde los recogiste.

Olga no sabía a quién de los dos le estaban haciendo más daño esas palabras, si a Yuri o a ella misma... Pero ella se juró, ante la tumba de Nikolai, que cuidaría a ese mocoso lo más que pudiera, y el hecho de permitirle hacer una locura así no era aceptable para ella.

Yuri era una persona desequilibrada, podía parecer alguien sumamente orgulloso, de fuerte temperamento y tenacidad... Pero gente como ella, que habían visto la verdadera cara de Plisetsky, sabían que eso era solo una máscara; que el verdadero Yuri era alguien asustadizo, bastante influenciable y maleable, que podía llegar a ser destrozado con muy poco esfuerzo y que recaía en su pozo oscuro cada vez que se sentía perdido... Aún era bastante ingenuo e irresponsable con su vida, y lo peor de todo, es que no podían culparlo, pues, ¿quién cuida algo que no le importa? Y, en definitiva, a Yuri no le importaba su vida.

Sin embargo, la voz del rubio logró sacarla de sus horribles pensamientos.

-Olga, ¿recuerdas la vez que intenté suicidarme? -susurró de repente el menor, bajando la cabeza e intentando cubrir sus ojos con su cabello.

Ohh, claro que sí, vaya que lo recordaba.

El pequeño Yuri tenía apenas diez años, estaba destacando en el patinaje y todo parecía marchar bien.

Parecía.

Yuri jamás había tenido amigos, era retraído y violento con la gente nueva, y jamás hizo falta quien le odiara por ser un prodigio en todos los aspectos.

Lo que nadie notaba, era que el rubio era un joven con baja autoestima y muchas dudas; muchos de sus compañeros no dudaban en burlarse de su condición de huérfano, sin saber las verdaderas razones tras eso. Una noche, a la mitad de las lágrimas ahogadas en su almohada y bajo el influjo de una cabeza llena de dudas y confusiones de un niño que no entendía la razón de tanto odio, vio demasiado fácil y tentadora la idea de consumir el frasco de pastillas que su abuelo guardaba recelosamente encima del clóset.

Esa noche Nikolai lo encontró tirado a la mitad de la sala después de llagar de un arduo día de trabajo, esa noche Olga estuvo cuidándolo toda la noche en el hospital... Esa noche Yuri descubrió que sus acciones podían lastimar a los demás mucho más que a él mismo.

-Eras un niño bastante lastimado, Yuri, no veo el porqué recordar eso.

-Precisamente por eso, Olga, yo era un niño con mucho dolor, aun teniendo a mi abuelo me sentía solo y triste ¿Puedes imaginar lo que sentirán ellos si no consiguen a alguien más? Tú, Víctor, Yuuri y Otabek, todos piensan que no sé lo que hago, que es solo una locura pasajera, pero no, voy enserio con ellos...Quiero ser la mano que los aleje de una vida como la mía, sé que no soy perfecto, pero tengo toda la fe puesta en que nos apoyaremos para ser mejores, ellos y yo, quiero...quiero darles la familia que se nos arrebató.

Olga de repente se sintió vieja, cansada y vieja. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo el tipo de ciudadana rusa que odiaba? No, ella estaba segura de que Yuri no tenía la madurez mental para convertirse en el encargado de dos niños, pero... ¿Acaso hay alguien que lo esté completamente?

¿Por qué ese mocoso siempre la hacía dudar de sus pensamientos?

-¿Qué pasará si el gobierno no te permite seguir con esto? - preguntó de pronto, pensando en el debido proceso legal y social que conllevaba la decisión del rubio.

-... Aceptarlo, pero hasta que eso pase, haré hasta lo imposible por conservarlos, aunque me lleve todas mis energías en eso. -La doctora rio, rio tan débil y resignadamente ante esas palabras.

Con esa mirada se daba cuenta de que el rubio no permitiría que eso pasara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

-¿Cómo los ves? -preguntó de manera preocupada.

No recordaba alguna otra ocasión en su vida en la que se la hubiera vivido preocupado por tanto tiempo.

Después de la plática que mantuvieron en privado, Olga decidió cerciorarse de una vez por todas si la salud de esos menores era óptima, así que los llevó a la habitación y les hizo un chequeo de rutina- Todo marcha bien, al parecer tienen una salud igual de fuerte que la terquedad de su madre.

-Muy bien -se acercó la mujer, mientras que Yuri ignoraba deliberadamente el insulto que esa tipa le mandó a su hombría en lo que Otabek empezaba a vestir adecuadamente a los niños- aunque, Vladimir me preocupa un poco, por lo que vi, su garganta y cuerdas vocales están en perfectas condiciones, así que su falta de hablar debe ser por algún trauma que lleve consigo.

Yuri tembló del coraje ante esto, ¿qué tanto tuvo que haber pasado ese niño para quedar así?

-Yo me encargaré de conseguirte un buen psicólogo infantil, Yuri, tú solo enfócate en descansar y cuidarse entre ustedes... Tengo que irme, pero no dudes en llamarme en caso de cualquier cosa.

-Tranquila, Olga, esteremos atentos a cualquier cosa, tú también encárgate de dormir bien, debió haber sido agotador todo este día para ti también- respondió el rubio, acompañándola hasta la puerta -gracias por todo, enserio- y en toda la tarde, Yuri le soltó una sonrisa sincera a alguien que no fuera parte de su familia.

-De nada, querido, aunque no me preocupo mucho por ti, se nota que estás en excelentes manos- dijo con un gesto pícaro de burla, decidida a romper toda la tensión del día con una última burla.

-¡Que es solo un amigo, carajo!- gritó entendiendo perfectamente que la doctora se refería a Otabek.

-Sí, pequeño, y detrás de mí hay una nutria gigante come humanos -contestó sarcástica, mientras daba media vuelta y se dirigía al ascensor - ¡Solo trata de no traumar a nadie!

-¡Púdrete! -y así, cerró la puerta de un fuerte azote ante la mirada sorprendida de los demás.

-Al parecer todo salió bien, no Yura? -dijo de manera divertida el kazajo al ver la respiración agitada del otro.

-También tú cierra la boca.

-Qué poco amable eres con el pobre esclavo kazajo que tienes aquí, ehh, las ofertas de esclavismo que me han dado antes sonaban mucho mejor que esto- dijo de manera burlona el moreno, cerrando la puerta de la habitación en la que acababa de meter a sus dos dolores de cabeza.

-Esas ofertas de esclavismo incluían látigos y cadenas, no pañales, Kazajistán, creo que viniste al lugar equivocado -le contestó de la misma manera, suspirando internamente al no escuchar ruidos de llantos dentro de la habitación.

Gracias al cielo esos mocosos estaban cansados y dormirían hasta el amanecer.

-¿Enserio? Creo que pondré mi queja en recursos humanos por haberme mandado al lugar equivocado, este no es el tipo de castigo que a mí me llamaba la atención -acercándose lentamente al otro mientras empezaba a jalar el cierre de su propia chaqueta.

Para qué se mentían ellos mismos, ambos necesitaban urgentemente desahogarse de manera adecuada en el otro.

O encima del otro, es dependía de la situación a la que llegaran.

-Tss, lamento decirte que ese será un proceso largo y tardado, querido, supongo que tendrás que conformarte con lo que yo te pueda dar- le susurró acercándose peligrosamente a los labios del otro, mientras tanteaba la posición exacta del botón en el pantalón de Otabek.

Carajo, ¿tan urgido estaba de que ese maldito kazajo hijo de puta se lo cogiera?

El gemido que lanzó al sentir la lengua de Otabek en su cuello indicó que sí.

-Yuri, vamos a tu habitación – demandó de manera brusca el mayor, tomando la cintura de Yuri y guiándolo hacia la habitación.

Y por como pintaban las cosas, no saldrían de ahí en mucho tiempo.

Así que, a pasos torpes, se dirigieron a la alcoba del menor.

-O-Otabek -suspiraba de manera sensual el rubio, sintiendo latigazos de placer recorrerle la columna vertebral cuando el kazajo empezó a acariciar y sobar su pene por encima de su jean... Se sentía tan jodidamente genial que estaba totalmente dispuesto a hacer que el otro fuera más lejos.

Así que, sintiéndose repentinamente motivado, empujó fuertemente el cuerpo del otro hacia la cama y se montó encima de él, dejando ver muy claras sus intenciones con la sonrisa perversa que le mandó al otro.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres empezar a manejar la situación, Rusia?

Y ahí iba otra vez esa estúpida sonrisa pretenciosa que tanto le colmaba los nervios a Plisetsky.

Quería guerra, guerra tendría.

-Haré que te tragues tus palabras, kazajo de mierda -gruñó mientras se quitaba de manera rápida la camisa – todas y cada una de ellas.

-Si te quitas de encima de mí y dejas de hacer berrinches innecesarios, puede que me trague otras cosas, Yuri -¡Maldita sea! Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido en su auto le azotaron de repente.

-Yo te obligaré a tragártelas, Altin -ronroneó sensualmente mientras empezaba a restregarse sin pudor alguno encima del otro.

Esa situación ya se les había salido de las manos totalmente, y en menos de un minuto, el rubio ya se había desecho de sus pantalones y zapatos, quedando totalmente en ropa interior encima de un kazajo sumamente excitado.

Así que, sin perder más tiempo, Yuri se encargó de hacer que el otro también se deshiciera de su ropa y empezó a repartir besos por todo el cuerpo del mayor, empezando por su cuello y pecho, el duro y firme pecho de Otabek, para empezar a descender lentamente por su estómago y posteriormente a su más preciado tesoro.

-¡Carajo, Yuri! -gimió fuertemente el mayor al sentir una ligera mordida en la cabeza de su pene, ¿con que ese malnacido quería jugar? Bueno, acababa de encender la vena sádica del mayor.

-¿Qué, pastelito? ¿Te gusta que haga esto? -preguntó con una mirada ensombrecida de placer el rubio, siguiendo repartiendo lengüetazos y mordiditas por toda la extensión del mayor.

-Yo te enseñaré algo que te guste más, Plisetsky -y de una manera tan ágil que el rubio no tuvo manera de evitar, terminó bajo el cuerpo de Otabek.

-¿Q-Qué haces? -preguntó levemente sorprendido al sentir como su compañero de cama le instaba a voltearse bocabajo en el colchón.

-Cierra la boca, Yuri, te haré sentir mucho mejor que cualquier otro imbécil que haya pasado por tu cama- dijo altaneramente, tanteando el cajón en la mesa de noche en busca de lubricante y condones, eso a Yuri jamás le hacía falta.

Yuri estuvo a punto de replicar eso, pero lo único que salió de su boca fue un sonoro gemido, producto de un sorpresivo y poco delicado dedo de Otabek en su interior.

Carajo, cuando se despertó esa mañana su único plan para la noche era volver a dormir, no tener a Otabek dándole un jodidamente genial masaje de próstata.

-H-Hazlo ya, Otabek, déjate de preliminares y solo hazlo- ordenó de manera necesitada, por lo general, ninguno de los dos acostumbraba a terminar los juegos de esa manera tan rápida, pero por alguna razón, Yuri necesitaba de manera urgente a Otabek, no era algo meramente sexual, era una necesidad distinta, pero en medio de sus nebulosas de placer, no supo identificar bien el origen de esta.

Y cuando por fin descubriera el porqué necesitaba tanto al otro, su cabeza tendría mil dudas más.

-¿Estás seguro, soldado? -preguntó con el poco raciocinio que le quedaba, tampoco él estaba en condiciones de replicar eso.

Y así, dejando de lado las preocupaciones por lastimar al rubio (total, sabía que Yuri estaba bastante acostumbrado a eso) se puso de manera apresurada el condón, le untó un poco más de lubricante y se ensartó dentro del cuerpo del otro de una manera rápida y certera.

Dios, ambos sintieron que la respiración se les cortaba en ese momento ¡Bendito sea el sexo!

Fueron arremetidas duras, fuertes y sin piedad, ninguno de los dos era el tipo de persona que se controlaba y dejaba de lado su deseo ante el sexo rudo... Jadeaban, gemían, arañaban y de vez en cuando, Otabek le daba una fuerte nalgada a la blanca piel del otro, deleitándose ante el tono rojo que adquiría tras cada palmada.

-Y-Yuri...di, di mi nombre -exigió de pronto el kazajo, sintiendo que su cuerpo no aguantaría mucho más tiempo – hazlo, di mi nombre.

Yuri, bueno, él no recordaba ni cómo se llamaba él mismo, el maravilloso pene en su trasero le había aniquilado hasta la última neurona funcional, sin embargo, el último resquicio de cordura que mantenía en su rubia cabeza logró hacerle gritar fuertemente los deseos del otro.

Ya tendría mañana para arrepentirse.

-M-Más, por favor, dame duro, Otabek- más que ordenes, parecían frases sin sentido entre el movimiento errático de la cama.

-Dilo más fuerte, Yuri, repite mi nombre -podía parecer algún fetichismo del kazajo (uno de los tantos que tenía) pero lo que Otabek tenía, era una insana y fuerte necesidad de escuchar que Yuri solo lo nombrara a él, que solo pidiera por él, por nadie más.

Sabía de sobra que Yuri no recordaba ni una cuarta parte de los nombres de las personas con las que se había metido –ni él recordaba la gran mayoría de sus anteriores amantes- pero él quería sentirse diferente, que Yuri lo recordara a él y solo a él.

Que supiera que el único nombre que debería gemir y gritar como poseso fuera el suyo.

-¡Otabek, Otabek, Otabek! - más fuerte, más duro, más rápido. Ambos chicos estaban a punto de desmayarse debido al calor y la tensión que se acumulaba de manera descontrolada por todo su cuerpo, necesitaban terminar,terminar ¡Ya!

Y tras una última embestida, ambos terminaron cediendo ante las peticiones de sus cuerpos, dejándose caer jadeantes y agotados en el húmedo colchón del rubio.

Mañana se encargarían de cambiar las sábanas.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos notó, es que ese encuentro había sido totalmente distinto a los demás.

Pues jamás, en toda su vida, se habían quedado a dormir tan tranquilamente con otro amante sin la necesidad de tener que marcharse en la mañana.

Jamás habían buscado el cuerpo del otro para acercarlo lo más posible al suyo.

Jamás habían tomado la mano de sus anteriores citas nocturnas para sentirse reconfortados.

Y jamás habían sentido ese calor instalarse en su pecho al tener a otra persona a su lado.

Por primera vez, Otabek y Yuri habían dejado de tener sexo para hacer otra cosa...

Hacer el amor.

Y a la mitad de sus desvaríos hormonales y el cansancio feroz que azotaba sus cuerpos, no notaron el ruido que hacía el celular de Yuri, y mucho menos pudieron abrir el importante mensaje que acababa de llegar.

 _Yuri, querido:_

 _Nuestro viaje fue asombroso, Grecia es sin duda un lugar magnifico, pero es hora de volver a casa, es un poco más apresurado de lo planeado, pero sin duda fue una maravillosa experiencia._

 _Espero que no hayas descuidado tu alimentación y entrenamiento durante este tiempo, me daré cuenta si no cumpliste mis indicaciones cuando llegue._

 _Cuídate_ _y descansa bien, nos vemos mañana en la noche o pasado mañana durante el almuerzo._

 _Pd: Yakov_ _dice que espera que no hayas causado muchos problemas en nuestra ausencia._

 _Con amor, Lilia._

Si Yuri pensó que hasta ahora había recibido bastantes reprimendas y sermones, definitivamente era porque no recordaba a sus entrenadores.

¡Holiwis humanos! n.ñ

¡No me maten! Sé perfectamente que he tardado bastantes meses en volver a actualizar algo, y, a decir verdad, ya ni me acordaba de qué trataba esta historia jeje, tuve que volver a relleerla toda y vver todas mis notas para poder empezarla desde donde la dejé u.u

Bueno, sé que no hay excusas, la escuela, cursos, trabajo y todo lo demás me absorbió sin piedad alguna, me quedé sin laptop y apenas estoy recurando el hilo de todos mis archivos (por eso lo corto de este capítulo, hasta donde lo tenía avanzado eran seis mil palabras TT_TT) pero bueno, solo espero que me perdonen y que no hayan dejado de lado esta historia TT_TT

Ok, bueno, a partir del siguiente capítulo la historia por fin empezará a avanzar, tenía planeado un total de 22 capítulos (por el hecho de que no quería que se viera muy apresurada ni que quedaran muchos hilos sueltos) pero, evidetemente por causa de mi retraso, he decidido acortarla a la mitad, sentía que iba un poco lenta y hasta yo quiero acción :v

Sí, definitivamente soy pésima para escribir porno jaja, pero ¡Al fin! Sexo medianamente decente (¿?) XD

Ya llegan Lilia y Yakov D: ¿Qué tal le irá a nuestro buen rubio con ellos?

Además... Adivines quién ama a J.J y lo hará aparecer pronto XD

¡Mil disculpas por el retraso! Enserio, me alegra ver que tanta gente sigue esta humilde historia, les prometo que sin falta cada quince días o menos actualizaré, es una promesa.

Los amo con todo mi corazón.

Besos.

Ann.


End file.
